Brick by Brick
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Chris' feelings for his co-worker might not fade at all, but he's doing everything he can to keep them as a secret.
1. I know it's all in my head

So, here I am again, writing RPF because I can't seem to find a good excuse to translate my Klaine fiction or write some Klaine one-shot in english.

Well, this was intended to be a one-shot but the ideas just kept coming and I needed to keep writing, so it ended up being a project of 4-5 chapters long, or something.

If I take my time to continue this is because the university keeps getting heavier and heavier with the evaluations and essays we have to do, so I apologize in advance for any kind of delay this story might be sumitted to.

Again, I want to thank my _wonderful and talented_ beta, **scissormirror**. She's amazing, and her side notes are hilarious and I can't stop laughing because of them. Thank you, you make writing in english a whole new experience. I'm not an english native speaker, so if this has any grammatical issue please point it out to me so I can work on it.

So, I'll leave you to it. This will be a little on the angsty side so you're warned. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1:<strong> _I know it's all in my head._

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine  
>Gotta, gotta be down, because I want it all.<em>

Chris felt guilty. It wasn't part of the plan, any of it. Nothing that had happened in the few months that they spent together was supposed to happen. They barely knew each other and there they were, playing on-screen boyfriends, spending never-ending studio hours together, rehearsing, singing, recording, going and making history.

But Chris was sure the time they spent together never meant the same to Darren as it did to Chris.

A week after the kiss they had a press conference where they were all supposed to show up. Ryan and Brad made the call and the group gathered together to be there in time, stuffing up the limo with booze that Mark had bought earlier that day and they were all sitting inside the gigantic vehicle, making a fool out of themselves while Chris watched, laughing out loud at their co-worker's occurrences.

Darren, for some reason, was awfully quiet. Nobody was talking to him unless they cracked a joke about maybe one of his scenes, the climbing furniture part of them and the funny faces he did while performing onstage. But Chris was sure something was wrong with Darren since he entered the limousine, he was just… he felt wrong.

But there were a whole lot of people sitting between them, and even though Chris felt he had the urge to talk to Darren and ask him what was wrong, he kept it inside until they reached the place of the conference, where Ryan and Brad were already waiting for them and gave them instructions about the spoilers and the information they should be delivering and the questions that they were going to answer.

He saw it, then. Darren was fidgeting with his cell phone, looking intently at it like he was expecting it to do something, the phone vibrating and his face lighting up and then getting dark again. His eyes got misty and sad; Darren grabbed his cell phone and stuffed it inside his back pocket while shaking his head with apparent anger.

What the hell was that about? Chris thought; not sure if the curiosity was healthy or even polite, but he was worried, also.

Anyhow, he was supposed to be paying attention to Brad's instructions while the security guards told them to wait over there while the rest of the people that were going to show up to the conference did.

"And Naya and Heather will sit together as always. Darren will be next to Heather."

"I'm sorry; I missed the part where you told me where my seat was?" Chris asked, getting closer to Brad trying to listen.

"You're sitting next to Cory." Brad answered, looking at his nails and then looking at Ryan, who was playing with his hat.

"Why am I not allowed sitting next to Darren?" He asked, not actually thinking straight about the situation and the way his question sounded more like a whine.

"Do you want to raise suspicion, Chris? I'm sorry, there _will_ be pictures taken of you two together but I don't want the public to think that you guys are actually dating. There will be plenty questions about how was the kiss, who kissed who, how you guys felt about it and, to be honest, if you guys are all friendly with each other people will think that you are _indeed_ together. I know – and we all- know, that you guys are not together, and that Darren is straight. But the thing is that if we're not careful enough, the tabloids might eat us. Just as they tend to make up stories about Lea and Dianna, they can do the same to you guys."

Lea nodded and so did Dianna; both were dealing with a couple of pictures that were leaked to a website where Lea was holding Dianna tightly by her shoulders and looking at her intensely in the eyes. They were probably talking or _something_, but the crazy tabloids wrote that they had a date that day and they were going to kiss afterwards. Of course, said kiss never existed, and the story was proven false, but there were a few nasty comments and there was enough pressure over them already.

Darren looked serious while Brad gave his explanation and shrugged after the end of it, looking neither pleased nor sad at all. He had like a blank expression that was making Chris feel exasperated.

Anyway, Chris didn't complain further about their seats, not because he didn't care but because he noticed how distracted and unfocused Darren was acting; so he let it go and hold it inside him until they were done with the conference.

Since he was sitting next to Cory, the rest of the press conference went smooth and funny, even. Cory was cracking jokes and so was he, forgetting completely about Darren's absence of mind. Actually, it seemed like the rest of the people in the conference did just that as well, because they didn't ask much questions to Darren, just a couple of ridiculous ones like a GAP stores related one and then another about his erratic sleeping schedule while he was filming Silly Love Songs and recording When I Get You Alone.

When they were deep within conversation with one of the reporters, Chris accidentally let a spoiler about his return to McKinley slip his tongue, but everyone took it so lightly that they started laughing uncontrollably and Chris was just laughing and blushing and feeling embarrassed, made a quirky retort along the lines of: "Oh, like you didn't know!" and saw that the atmosphere for Darren changed a lot since they started asking all the questions to Chris, because he was laughing and clapping his hands. The rest of the cast resumed the spoiler issue not saying anything further and Chris watched Darren get relaxed and started cracking jokes with Heather, and he seemed to stay like that for the rest of the conference. Chris was actually glad that he was the one who did that to Darren, so he just stopped worrying.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the conference there were a few reporters waiting outside. It was an important week, since everyone wanted a scoop on the big and long-awaited kiss and the regional competition that New Direction won. They were joking about who was a better kisser, and he once overheard Darren answer something like: "Tehee, I'm kissing Chris Colfer and everyone's going to freak out!" and laughed out loud during his own interview. They exchanged glances and smiled at each other when this happened, Darren waving and then resuming his interview with the anxious reporter who seemed to be enjoying the topic a lot.<p>

The interviews were over in a few seconds, anyway, because the press conference seemed more than enough for the reporter to get the scoops they needed, and they returned to the hotel afterwards, making fun of Chris, mostly because of his spoiler slipping-issue.

"Dude, Ryan's going to murder you!" Cory chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs and making Chris flinch a little bumping into Darren who sat next to him for the ride back.

"He's not, Ryan loves him." Darren replied, shooting a dazzling smile towards Chris's direction that send a shiver down the younger man's spine. Lea joined the conversation and then they just sort of changed topics as for what they wanted to do after they arrived at the hotel, apparently most of the cast wanted to go to a club and enjoy themselves, but Chris was never a party person and they actually preferred not taking him along because of his easily-recognizable voice and face, they didn't wanted a flood of fans ruining their fun. So Chris decided to stay at the hotel once they arrived, fixing his scarf nervously while taking the elevator back to his room. He shared the room with Chord, Mark and Cory and Darren's room was in front of his, so they got back to their rooms to get fixed for going out again and at the last minute, when Harry was going in and out of the room because he thought he left his telephone in the limo, Chris felt Darren knocking on the door and entering quietly.

"I don't want to go out tonight, either. Do you mind if I join you and we watch a movie together or something?" Cory whistled lightly and patted Darren on the back before exiting the room, Mark had already left.

"Take care of my man, okay?" Cory said, before exiting completely.

Darren chuckled and so did Chris, but Darren stood in the same position he was before Chris granted him permission to enter.

"Then why are you so stiff? Come sit here with me." Chris asked, patting the empty side of the sofa he was leaning against, resting his tired limbs of the long night. Darren nodded and walked towards the seat, cracking his back with harsh movements before sitting down and sighing.

"I'm _so_ tired."

"So am I" Chris answered, smiling a little because Darren made him jump because of how hard he let himself fall on the couch.

They settled into a brief silence, only interrupted by the sounds of their breathings. Chris was debating himself whether he should ask Darren or not. He was still worried, and even though he knew what could've happened, he wanted to comfort the boy who was sitting beside him because Darren was his friend.

Chris shifted a little on the couch and moved his hands on his thighs before clearing his throat to speak.

"Darren, I know something was happening before the conference… Is everything alright?" He asked; trying not to talk loudly but in a soft whisper that made Darren feel secure.

He felt Darren shift uncomfortably right then. Chris slapped himself inside his head.

"If you don't want to tell me its fine, I was just worried."

Darren stood up and got his hand into his back pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"I do. It's just…" He sighed. "It's annoying, Chris. Let me…" He pushed some buttons on the phone and gave it to Chris.

"May I?" Chris asked, feeling awkward because Darren was giving him his cell phone. Darren waved his hands toward him so he could get the idea that he wanted him to read out loud.

"_Baby, I don't know where this is going. I barely see you anymore. I think we should break up and take a time to meet other people_." The text message was sent by a girl named Maya. Darren's girlfriend since Chris met him, as Chris recalled. Darren made a gesture for Chris to keep reading.

"_I wanted to see you yesterday but you never showed up_." He read another message from Maya.

Then, he saw the response from Darren.

"_That's because I __**was flying on a plane**__…? You knew I was going to be busy this weekend._"

"_I don't know, Darren. We should really call it quits. Good bye_." And then the stream of messages came to an end.

"I was talking to her while we were entering the press conference. She doesn't even understand how busy I've been since I started on Glee. And now she just dumped me and…"

Chris saw the anger bursting out of Darren's pores. He felt the same way, to be honest. First of all, the girl belonged to an indie band that was just starting to get noticed, so she had a lot of free time; unlike Darren, who barely even had time to sleep.

"You know what? It's okay. She'll probably regret it once she sees how an _amazing_ on-screen boyfriend you are to Kurt." He giggled, waving it away, and Darren started laughing so hard his stomach started hurting.

But Chris wasn't feeling as gleeful as he was showing. He was actually angry, thinking about the girl who didn't appreciate Darren's effort into becoming more recognized and big in the business. Darren, the one with the dreams and the voice and the talent who was going to make it big in Hollywood, breaking his ass just to do everything right, working and studying and not sleeping because he wanted this so _badly_. Darren, _this Darren._

He deserved something _much better_ than that. Chris knew it.

"Chris? Thanks, man. I really needed a friend today and there you were. I'm sorry if I zoned out during your outburst to Brad but he's right, man. Lea and Dianna are not having a blast about the whole tabloid issue."

"Yeah, I know. But it's not fair." He sighed a little, shaking his head. "It's not fair that because I'm gay and you're straight they think that I'm… You know."

"Out there trying to get in my pants?" Darren joked, and Chris smiled, but it was a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Yeah. Something like that."

* * *

><p>Darren fell asleep next to him a couple of hours later. His head was resting on his shoulder and his body was positioned in a very awkward angle on top of the couch.<p>

Chris was having trouble accepting the facts: The people around him didn't know the ultimate truth, and it was that he was really into Darren Criss since the very beginning.

He showed up with his dazzling smile and his sense of humor and his eyes. Chris couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was overstepping, he knew. But he couldn't _help it._

And that's why he felt angry about Maya. When Darren introduced her, he didn't know it was going to end like this. With Darren being angry and misunderstood, like a lost child looking for acceptance; he told Chris before falling asleep over and over again, "Do you think I did wrong? Should I have gone see her and everything could be alright again? I could have avoided this, could I?"

_No. Darren didn't do anything wrong._ It wasn't something that could've been avoided. Maya was selfish and didn't understand the greatness that was Darren. The big shot he was becoming, the talent, the voice, the _everything_ that was Darren Criss. She couldn't cope with the distance and the longing. Long-distance relationships often tended to end like this, so it wasn't a big surprise.

Darren deserved better. But it wasn't going to be Chris. It would never be Chris.

Darren woke up a few minutes later with a yelp. He was having a nightmare. Chris fell asleep shortly after as well, so he was resting his head over Darren's, and when Darren woke up, Chris fell flatly over Darren's lap but he didn't wake up. Darren smiled at this, running his right hand through his hair. It was so soft.

Chris shifted a little and his hand was starting to grab Darren's shirt tightly. He seemed to be dreaming, and he was mumbling little nonsensical things between his rosy lips. Darren was bewildered. He never had seen Chris sleeping, and he certainly looked like something out of a mythical story. Like an angel or a fairy, or a nymph. Something that indeed was as beautiful as Chris.

"You deserve better." He heard Chris whisper, and smiled. Chris was probably dreaming about what happened between Maya and him.

"I know." He whispered back, even though he knew Chris' erratic sleeping habits so he was aware that Chris probably didn't hear him.

**_TBC._**

* * *

><p>Yeah, the lyrics at the beginning are from my favourite song from a band I love called The Killers. And the song is called Mr Brightside which kept playing on my head when I started to give a context to this idea.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this, I'm pretty sure the second chapter might be up by the weekend or even within three days, I need to keep working on it but I have the whole idea outlined, it just need to have a definite structure that I can work on in a more detailed way.

If you liked it, please review. I'd be glad to know my work is entertaining, at least.

See you on the next one!


	2. But it's just the price I pay

Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter, now. I have to thank** scissormirro**r again for being an amazing beta, and a supportive friend. Today I went through a freaking nightmare and even though she's from Canada and I'm from freaking Narnia (Because to be honest, who even knows _anything_ about my country apart from the president who's an asshole?) she was there supporting me. I just got robbed and technically kidnapped inside my house. There's no need to worry, I'm fine and my family's fine, they just stole a lot of stuff and cash. But they didn't harm me or the people who were with me at the time. Yeah, the country where I live? It kind of sucks.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt it was more like a filler because the _good thing_ is yet to come, but I wanted to add some spice to the equation. I'm not sure if the update can come as quick as this one did, but I promise it won't take long. As I said, the whole thing is already in my head, the thing is getting to write it. Ha.

I'll leave you to it, then!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: <strong>_But it's just the price I pay_

_Swimming through sick lullabies  
>Choking on your alibis.<em>

A week had passed since the Maya incident and Chris was feeling terrible. The night they spent at the hotel was interrupted by a very drunk Cory and Mark who arrived at 5am the next day, and they took over the bed while Darren and Chris were trying to make a good use of the space the sofa was letting them. Darren ended up waking up and leaving, so Chris was left alone in a very cold sofa with his snoring friends.

But the thing was not the way they had to wake up that morning, but the minute they had to do the check-out.

Darren was eating a bagel and chatting with Heather while Chris was picking up his luggage from the floor with Chord's help. Mark and Cory were at the café, trying to come back from the dead, and Lea and the rest were already doing last minute shopping before the check-out.

Chris said thank you to Chord while the taller man left Chris' things in the floor next to the guy who was going to help them carry the whole luggage back to their respective cabs. The blonde then left, with the excuse of having to talk to Dianna about some stuff that was running through his mind in the meantime, leaving Chris at the lobby watching Darren and Heather talk at the counter. He walked towards them and smiled shyly at Darren, who smiled that gigantic smile of his and spread his arms inviting him to join and perhaps, asking for a hug.

He laughed a little, and hugged him just a while before he resumed his conversation with Heather about the funny things that happened the night before.

Chris was laughing at some witty statement made by Heather when Darren's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Maya?" He heard Darren say, and his eyes darted upwards to see if it was all a hallucination but it wasn't. There she was, with her long brown hair and her dark eyes all dressed up like a _cheap_ rock star looking at Darren with a sad expression that made her look _so freaking manipulative._

"I finally get to you!" She said, her sweet voice filling the air while Chris looked with a raised eyebrow and Heather turned around, curious about what was happening.

"Listen, Maya, you're not supposed to be here. If I didn't pick up the phone this morning was because I wasn't planning to talk to you anytime soon." Darren said, his eyes growing dark and sad at the same time, his expression changing drastically because of the presence of the woman that was coming closer to him with each step of her high-heeled brown leather boots.

"Darren, please, can I talk to you for a minute? It will be no more than that, I promise. I just want to apologize." She said, reaching for his hand with her outstretched, perfectly manicured one, and Chris heard Darren sigh loudly and then watched him nod in agreement and grabbing her, but not by the hand but by her wrist.

Darren was obviously pissed, and it made Chris's heart clench with disgust at the woman who was walking beside him towards the end of the lobby where the café entrance was located.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed and Chris was standing at the same spot, talking to Heather about anything that wasn't related to Darren. He was probably still arguing with Maya, and he wasn't going to intervene because he didn't feel it was his place. His conversation with Darren the night before was really clear, and they both knew Darren could do better than that girl. Chris of course was hesitant to their encounter; he knew from previous experiences that Maya was a little manipulative, and that she could do whatever was needed to get back with Darren. But this time, Chris thought, Darren was clear about the fact that she wasn't worth the effort.<p>

The problem was, ten more minutes passed and Darren never came back, and the rest of the cast was waiting for him at the entrance of the hotel after resuming their activities and Heather left him alone to go and talk to Naya. So now he was standing alone in the lobby, watching the lilies that decorated the table that was set in the center of it, fidgeting with his fingers on his jacket. He didn't want to interrupt, he didn't have to, but he decided that he was in the obligation to do it because if they arrived late at the airport Ryan would eat them alive.

He sighed, putting his hands inside his pockets and walking slowly towards the café. He assumed they decided to look for a table, since they weren't at the front of the door anymore. So he entered the café and looked around, lazily. He found the curly head he was looking for in no time, he was sitting at the most secluded and hidden corner of the café. He started walking towards the place and sighing profusely while he cursed mentally to have to deal with this kind of stuff, he didn't appreciate being in the middle of couples and much less in the middle of Darren's love-life, since he was hopelessly infatuated with a heterosexual boy who would never look his way, anyway.

"Darren, we're late, everyone's waiting for you." He said once he reached the table. What he saw didn't make him happy, anyway. The girl was sitting extremely close to Darren and her long legs were crossed, with Darren's hand in top of one of her thighs.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, dude, I lost track of time." He smiled sweetly at him, giving a light squish to Maya's thigh and turned to face her.

"Honey, I need to leave now, but, are we fine?" Darren said, and Chris' chest clenched once again.

"Of course we are." She smiled at him, batting her long eyelashes and squishing his hand right back. Chris needed to puke all of a sudden.

"For the love of God, Darren, let's get going." He muttered bitterly, turning on his heel to leave the place. Darren felt a twinge of guilt in his chest and shimmied out of Maya's touch, patting her shoulder on his way out. The girl was left alone, smiling a little and waving at the waiter to pay for the bill.

When they were at the lobby, Chris had a head start and Darren had to run a little to catch up with him.

"Chris! Chris, wait up, man, I'm – I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" He voiced between leaps, since Chris's legs were longer than his and he was trying to keep up with his pace.

"You're not supposed to be apologizing, Darren." Chris muttered, stopping at the entrance of the building, turning around to face him, his eyes darkened with anger. "You were supposed to be aware that she wasn't worth it. And now all I can see is that she lured you back into her hands." He nearly growled, not knowing why he was so angry anyway. It wasn't his place, he was overstepping.

"What? Oh, Chris, I know but, remember how good she is at—." Darren started, trying to look apologetic but he was cut short by Chris' angry voice that had begun to rise at some point.

"Manipulating the crap out of you? Of course I remember that one, perfectly. You have ended the relationship countless times, and now you're back with her again and in a _month_ or so, you'll probably be depressed again because she dumped you for whatever excuse she makes up. You know what, Darren? If you want to be with her so be it. I don't care anymore. But don't come back running and crying on my shoulder when she dumps you next time. I don't think I can take it any longer. Throw yourself a pity party and get back to her two hours later." And he turned around, walking outside facing the cold winter air.

Darren was left standing there, frozen to the bone.

* * *

><p>So, a week had passed, and he was not talking to Darren. But the reason wasn't what everybody thought it was. He wasn't mad at him. He was embarrassed, and even mad, because of <em>himself<em>. What the hell was he thinking?

He needed to apologize. But what could he say? He was being an idiot, and a selfish idiot, to make it worse. Darren was with Maya, and Chris was yet expecting him to be mad at her within the span of the next couple of weeks anyway, but that wasn't his place and he was overstepping and over thinking _yet again._

They had to film a lot of things together lately, since Kurt and Blaine were dating and the fans were openly (and quite noisily) demanding about their relationship getting screen-time, they eventually were forced to interact by a meeting they had to have with Brad, who was giving them their scripts and wanted to discuss it.

He walked towards the office in a very quick way, since he was either jumpy or nervous. Every time Cory patted him on the shoulder he jumped, not expecting it because he was always under some kind of trance, thinking about the things that had happened between him and Darren and how he was supposed to apologize if he didn't have the guts to go straight at him and tell Darren that he acted like a jerk.

Once he got to the office he opened the door, looking around and noticing that Darren was already there, with his cell phone in his hand sending a text. He sighed. It was probably for Maya. All of a sudden his nervous state faded and he decided to step inside the office and sit in the leather couch next to the one Darren was seated, Brad sitting behind his desk and waving him hello while he started to stand up and move around.

"So, guys." Brad started, moving around his desk while watching both of them. "I've noticed you haven't been around each other lately and that's an issue." He then sat on top of his desk, mimicking a school's principal scolding a couple of kids who made a ruckus down the hallway.

"Well, I'm…" He heard Darren whisper, clenching his fists lightly and snapping his head up to see Brad. "I'm the one to blame, I kind of… messed up really badly and…"He turned to face Chris, a blush spreading across his face. "I'm so sorry, Chris. I messed up, but I want to make it up to you."

"What—." Chris was in awe, he didn't expect Darren to apologize to him, to begin with. "Wait. Darren, it was my fault, okay? I didn't have the right, I overstepped my boundaries."

Brad watched as the two of them kept answering to each other and blaming themselves, and in the end, they were just rambling, so the man stood up and left the room with a grin because he honestly wasn't going to interrupt and he noticed that, somehow, the awkward atmosphere that was between them before, wasn't there anymore.

In the office, they were both facing each other, flushed. Chris didn't know what else to say in the first place and Darren felt lousy about everything because Chris didn't let him explain what had happened, even though it was quite obvious for both of them that Maya was using her manipulative skills all over again.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I really am. Maya is someone I've known since forever and she's… she feels right, you know? She's a beautiful girl; and I've been with her for a long time. She might be pushy and…"

"Darren, just stop it. You don't have to explain to me why you're with her, it's clear that you care about her enough. So could we please just stop fighting and be friends again, or something? Because I think I might have been missing you a lot."

And that was it. That was the end of the whole misunderstanding even though Chris was going crazy about it. Chris stood up, fixing his jacket and pushing the door to open it, looking for the writer.

"Umm… Brad?" Chris called, opening the door just slightly to see Brad standing outside, with his back against the wall like he was waiting for them to do exactly what they were doing. "We're fine now." He mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink because of the obviousness of it all for their bosses.

"Yeah; I see." Brad smiled at him, ruffling his hair to get back inside the office and returning to the position he was at before he left. "Okay, so, now that you guys are fine, I need to discuss a couple of things that this chapter might contain and I need to see if you guys are fine with it." He said, looking at them intently while grabbing both scripts and handling them to their respective owners.

"And what would that be?" Darren asked, curiously eyeing the script.

"First, a fight; Kurt and Blaine will have their first fight. But then…" He paused, to give it the dramatic emphasis he wanted it to have. "Then they'll make up. And you're going to have to film a bedroom scene."

Chris was sure his heart stopped beating right there and all the color drained from his face.

Darren sat there, like nothing had happened, and smiled.

"Oh, that? All right, then. When are we filming this?" He asked, pointing towards the script that was sitting on his lap.

"If we get everything on time, it should be in the next five days." Brad said, making mental annotations while his hands were obviously counting the days.

"Okay." Darren answered, standing up, patting Chris on the shoulder and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"So, since we're fine now and we need to rehearse and all that, I have a proposition for you." He heard Darren say to him later that afternoon, when they were watching Lea perform with Naya in the auditorium for a scene.<p>

"And what is that?" Chris replied, eyeing him from the corner of his eyelashes feeling in utter awe watching those divas kick it out of the park with their singing. They were absolutely amazing and breathtaking. Why was Darren talking to him? He wanted to keep watching this forever.

"Well, I want to make this right, so I wanted to see If you were up to maybe watch a movie in my house this Saturday, I'll invite Maya along and the three of us can have a good time without it being awkward. What do you say?" His eyes were glowing with excitement at the idea of his best friend not being mad at him anymore and getting along with Maya, finally. Chris, on the other hand, wasn't really paying attention at what Darren was saying, so he just waved it away and nodded, hypnotized by Naya's voice echoing through the auditorium walls. They finished filming the scene and the director called it a wrap for the day, so Darren and Chris stood up from their seats and walked towards the trailers to pick up their stuff.

Once they were at the trailer, the information kicked in.

"What. Did I just agree to be in the same place with Maya AND Darren?" Chris scowled, hitting his forehead against a desk while picking up his iPad.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived faster than Chris was expecting and he was going absolutely nuts. First, he knew that it wasn't a date, but he was having a rough time trying to decide what to wear. Second, he was aware of the fact that Maya was going to be there as well, so his chances of casual conversation with Darren were out of the picture. Plus, he didn't even know the relationship between watching a movie and rehearsing, and he thought that somewhere between the invitation Darren had said "rehearse" so he decided on taking the script, just in case.<p>

Anyway, he was ready 20 minutes earlier than he expected, so he grabbed his script, flung his messenger bag over his shoulder and went downstairs to the parking lot to start the car and leave for Darren's house. The traffic was unexpectedly light, so the ride took barely 10 minutes.

He parked and got out of the car, swallowing deeply the lump of nervousness that was taking over his throat and, fixing his clothes, Chris rang the bell and waited patiently for Darren to open the door.

A few second later Darren opened the door, and Chris flushed. He was wearing only a towel over his body.

"Chris! I wasn't expecting you this early. Well, I mean, I was, but I got carried away doing some other stuff and I just got out of the shower. Maya is caught in rehearsal so she probably won't be here in a couple of hours." Chris wasn't sure if mentally celebrating this statement was considered rude.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in your way. Come in, please." Darren said, moving towards the side so Chris could enter. He was still a little rosy on the cheeks, because, well. Watching Darren's body in a magazine was nothing compared to having it right there in front of you. "Do you want something to drink?"

It had been a while since they were alone at one of their houses. Because of the tour they shared hotel rooms and such, but returning to their respective houses was a really huge relief for both of them. It was a cozy and familiar, and over the time they had to spend outside the place, they got to miss it really badly.

He had only been twice to Darren's place, anyway. The first time was a party that included all the Starkids which later that evening turned into something out of a comedy, making Chris run out of the building, frightened for his life with a very nearly naked Joe Walker chasing him along until he reached his car. The second one was a movies night, only the two of them, during the break between the Christmas episode and the Superbowl.

The place was as wrecked as he remembered clothes everywhere and the furniture placing was all over the place. But still, it was so _Darren _that he didn't feel the urge to tell the _Kurt_ inside him to take over.

"You're having laundry schedule troubles?" He teased anyway, because he could. He saw Darren get flushed and laugh a moment later, while batting his eyelashes and shrugging, because he couldn't produce a valid argument against that statement.

"I've been out of town a lot lately, so I barely find time to wash my clothes or… Just be here at all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Chris said, smiling warmly at him and picking up some of the clothes that were occupying the space he was meant to use of the sofa.

"Maybe I can help you clean up a little while you put on some clothes." Chris offered, motioning to the laundry basked and the clothes that were scattered all across the living room.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Chris." Darren replied, smiling back at him and then walking to his bedroom to dress.

Chris sighed. The room smelled so _intensely_ like Darren's perfume. He was sure he was becoming delusional when he started picking up the clothes. Not that he was a creep or anything, but he felt a sudden urge to smell them to see if the sensation was intensified somehow. He grabbed one t-shirt, a purple v-neck, and sniffed it a little, just a tiny bit. His senses were blown away by how salty the clothes smelled, Darren's perfume being the main presence with aftershave and deodorant, but mostly it was Darren's _sweat. _He felt a heat growing between his legs and he jolted upwards when he heard Darren turn the doorknob, dropping all the clothes back to the floor and kneeling down on his knees to pick them up yet again.

"Um… did I startle you?" Darren asked, looking positively innocent and Chris felt a tinge of guilt of how perverted he felt after doing nothing but sniff his clothes like some kind of wanton teenager.

"I was… focused on something. It's just… there are a lot of things in my mind lately." He replied, standing up with the bunch of clothes in one arm and fixing his pants with the other, mainly because he was sure he saw a bubblegum somewhere in the floor and he was making sure he didn't put a knee on it so he didn't ruin his pants. And also, with the firm intention to try and hide the bulge that had formed in his pants a minute before. He was embarrassed beyond his mind but, since Darren didn't know, he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"What's wrong? Is it something I can help you with?" Darren grabbed the clothes that Chris had gathered and threw them flawlessly across the room inside his pretty much already full laundry basket.

"No. Not really." He replied, feeling the need to look at him in the eye and deny it all. Deny the fact that he was having trouble sleeping because of him, denying that the thing he wanted to hide the most wasn't leaving him alone at any time, denying that he needed Darren to look at him the way he did at Maya. But he was resigned; he knew Darren would never feel the same, so he looked at his feet while fidgeting with his fingers on his belt buckle.

"Do you have some wine?" He asked, smiling a little at him, hiding his true feelings behind that mask that was so much more present now than it was before everything started to get so intense and hurtful.

* * *

><p>They were watching Darren's DVD of "Avatar: The Last Airbender", as they were resuming the third chapter both heard the door bell ring.<p>

"That must be Maya." Darren said, standing up almost immediately and nearly jumping towards the door out of sheer excitement. _And there's another reason to help myself getting over him soon. _Chris thought bitterly.

He heard the door clicked open and then there was her voice. "Honey, hi! I'm sorry I'm so late, I didn't think the rehearsal was going to last so long. I brought some fruit; we can eat them while we watch the movie." Chris stood up when she entered the room, and extended a hand for her to shake.

"Hey, Chris! How you've been doing lately?" She said, smiling broadly and grabbing his hand to push him in for a hug. Chris returned the hug a bit hesitantly, but when he looked at Darren's more than happy face, he decided to let it go and hugged her back with a little bit more convincing strength.

"Not much. Just the same as Darren, recording, filming…" He said, tilting his head to the sides for emphasis. "What did you bring?" Chris asked, grabbing the bags while Maya hung her purse behind the entrance door.

"Oh, some strawberries, blueberries and…" She grabbed one of the bags and opened it, making drumming sounds with her boots to make an effect. "…Ta-da! Apple juice." Darren made an excited sound and hugged her tightly while she handed Chris the apple juice. He brought the bags to the kitchen and decided to stay there for a while, because he had to wash the fruit so he started the water and put both containers under the water, while looking for a pair of bowls to put the fruit in and glasses to pour the juice.

Once he was done, he got back to the living room, depositing the bowls at the coffee table while returning to the kitchen to grab the glasses with juice. Darren followed him, the second time, and smiled.

"Thanks for doing this. It means a lot to me." He whispered, and hugged him lightly by his back.

"Don't get so snuggly with me, we're supposed to be fighting in two days or something." Chris joked, turning around and ruffling Darren's hair.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot about the fight. I wonder what could've happened, Kurt and Blaine just fought once."

"Blaine probably screwed up royally, like he did when he kissed Rachel." Chris said, smirking a little. Darren acted offended.

"Blaine had the right to explore!" He said, with his mouth slightly open and touching his chest for emphasis. "Plus, we both know Blaine had always a thing for Kurt. The problem was he was incredibly oblivious and ridiculously blind because, hey. I would have made out with Kurt if he showed up with that thing wardrobe put on you on the Blame it on the Alcohol episode. Those pants? _Haaawt._"

Chris couldn't help but enter into a fit of giggles that made him choke a couple of minutes later. How could Darren be such a goofball?

"Plus, you look hot in red. Super hot. Like, super mega hot."

"Super mega foxy awesome hot?" Chris giggled.

"And then who's the goofball?" Darren answered, elbowing him in the ribs while he started laughing again.

"You." Chris retorted, punching him playfully in the shoulder and wiping away a tear. "You're the one who probably came up with that ridiculous phrase."

"Yes. I am guilty." Darren smiled, returning the punch lightly and then strolling to get back to the couch were Maya was waiting for them with the cartoon menu of Aladdin on the screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC.<strong>_

__You guys hate me yet? I hope not.

Review?


	3. Let Me Go

So... I'm going to keep this one short but, I'll tease you guys just slightly. **Scissormirror** flipped so bad because of this chapter. She was all "OH HOLY YOU'RE KILLING ME" and "OH MY FUCK. Okay I'm done now" So I think I must have done _something_ right.

This is a good one. I hope you enjoy, and don't hate me much yet. It's going to be a bumpy road anyway.

Warning: Cursing. A little bit on the angsty side. You're warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: <strong>_Let me go..._

_Let me go...  
>'Cause I just can't look, it's killing me.<br>And taking control..._

The gatherings, as Chris was starting to call them, were repeated within the next two days and in fact, they became more comfortable than Chris was expecting. Maya was indeed a good girl. He still had a weird feeling about her sometimes because of jealousy, but it was normal considering she was the one who got to spend the nights with… well. Darren.

The next days they ended up watching cartoons and Disney movies and since Darren knew every single word to all of the musical numbers, they had a great time.

But the problem was that Maya was a fan of PDA. The first night was normal, just a little bit of extra-cuddling on the loveseat while Chris was alone at the single one, trying not to appear longing or anything. He just tried to enjoy the movie and the company; he was so used to be alone at his house that he appreciated the time he got to spend with Darren, and even Maya. But it appeared to him that Maya was being extra-clingy. It was probably weird, he thought, because even if Darren seemed flattered by the extra-attention Maya was paying to him; he seemed quite confused and uncomfortable, even.

The next day they hung out the whole afternoon. First, they had to be on set to film a scene with Lea and Max- it was the scene that preceded the big fight as Brad told them, since he was the one directing the episode.

The issue was going to go down like this: Blaine and Kurt would be in the hallway, talking to Rachel like any other normal day. Karofsky then arrives and lures Kurt while Blaine and Rachel watch, concerned, but knowing that ever since his sincere apologies that Kurt told them about happened before the prom, Karofsky was trying to change his ways.

Blaine, nevertheless, gets restless after a while without signs of Kurt so he goes to the locker rooms, where they could probably be. He's restless because of a flashback they filmed about Kurt telling him that he had a suspicion that Karofsky might have been developing deeper feelings for him lately. Since Blaine's transfer, his concern for Kurt has been diminishing, because Blaine was always around to take care of him. But he still didn't trust Karofsky. He was nervous and he had a feeling something odd might happen.

So he ran to the place he thought they were and pushed open the door a little bit.

There they were, sitting in one of the benches with their legs crossed and facing each other. The atmosphere seemed calm and intimate.

"I have apologized plenty because of what I've done to you." He heard Max say, wearing his red jacket from the Bully Whips and playing with the beret on his hand, seeming nervous and anxious. His portray of Karofsky was getting even better with the time he had spend in the series.

"I know, Dave. And I've already told you that I forgive you." Chris returned, with his soft voice like velvet, his eyes soft and caring, even. Kurt had started to care about Dave a long time ago. That apology that time on the hallway meant something huge to him. He knew David was making progress.

"But… But now I feel I did it wrong. I was wrong the whole time."

Darren, with his Blaine outfit (black buttoned-up short-sleeved shirt, red cardigan and blue jeans) and his gelled hair was still standing at the door, with a hand at the side of the wall and the other holding it open, one of his eyes was perfectly visible from the inside of the lockers and the cameramen was taking a great shot of it.

"How come?" Watching Kurt's raised eyebrow Darren asked himself the same question. Since this dialogue wasn't in the script for him, he was honestly getting a surprise out of watching this.

Max paused, moving his eyes around, making sure there was not a soul inside the room. He then sighed, shaking his head just slightly, looking defeated, sad and… heartbroken, even.

"You're with that Anderson kid now. I lost you. And I wanted you, so bad." Max stood up quickly, getting off the bench and pacing around, moving a hand across his hairline while his face showed sadness and a bit of regret. Darren was honestly shocked, his heartbeat getting a little bit erratic because, hey. This was new.

"W… What? Dave, what are you saying?"

Chris stood up. His surprise seemed a little bit genuine as well, but since it was probably scripted, it wasn't as real as Darren's.

"After the whole Prom fiasco and that kid's transfer I couldn't get you off my head." Darren heard Dave say, but he was outside his viewing point since he passed the crook of the door.

"I couldn't sleep or eat properly. Santana knows. I had to tell _someone_ and she told me…"

Kurt walked towards Dave and asked him to face him. Dave advanced, making Kurt move back towards Blaine's vision.

"She told me I loved you. And I'm starting to believe it myself. I'm sorry, Kurt; but I'm doing this again."

And he walked towards Kurt a little more and pushed him in for a kiss. A much more soft one; chaste, even, which Kurt felt the need to stop after a second or two, or so thought Darren. The thing was that it took longer, and Kurt seemed to be enjoying it a little; because he brought his hands up to caress Dave's cheek. And Darren knew he had a cue to enter the locker room, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was a familiar tingle in his chest, a heat down his belly, a shaking in his hands.

"K-Kurt." He stuttered, finally entering. "K-Kurt!" He yelled, then; when Kurt who appeared terrified moved away from Dave's touch on his face.

"Oh my God, Blaine." Kurt tumbled with the words, watching from Dave to Blaine and the door. "I'm so sorry. Oh my God." And he moved fast, passing through Darren's presence and running outside, to the hallway.

"And Cut!" He heard Brad's voice, while he stood inside the locker room, looking intently at David who had an expression of shame and horror on his face.

"Darren that was magnificent! I almost thought that you were actually jealous!" Brad exclaimed, approaching him and patting a startled Darren on his back while Max smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you anything about this scene, it was done like that so your surprise could be genuine and well. That was spectacular."

"Yeah, man, that was incredible. You seemed pained and all." Darren heard Max's voice, but he couldn't face him. He didn't know quite why, he just couldn't look at him in the eye. He was projecting, he thought. He was projecting way too much into Blaine in this moment.

"Chris, you can come back now. The scene was _perfect_, nothing went wrong so we don't have to repeat any shots. Want to see it?" Brad asked the three of them, Chris re-entering the room with a flushed face from running away like that. There was a shot of him running down the hallway.

"Sure!" Chris said excitedly, patting Darren in the back to move towards the cameras where the monitors were at, looking at all the shots.

Darren's chest was aching.

* * *

><p>Darren was feeling terrible; lousy, even. He couldn't bring himself to process any food, even though they had that Starbucks breakfast he was so fond of and everything. He just left it there on his plate while Chord, Cory and Mark chatted excitedly about some music event they were attending the week after and he was barely participating in the conversation.<p>

He had to film another important and big scene with Chris in the next hour. The big fight, actually. Hair and makeup gave him his clothes and he was much more comfortable now, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He was feeling depressed. He needed to lie down and maybe rest his head for a bit, he was starting to feel a headache building up in the back of his head.

Darren excused himself from the table, while listening to Cory's "Dude, you didn't eat a thing. Are you feeling all right?" and answering, without hesitance: "M' fine. Just tired and I think I might have a headache. If anyone asks I'm at Chris' trailer?" Turning around and laughing a little at the mini fight he heard starting behind him with Mark shouting: "Give me the food, dude! I haven't had any!"; and Cory running away from him with the croissant in his hands; Darren saw him passing him by giving long strolls with his monstrously long legs and Mark chasing after.

Chris and Darren were sharing Chris' trailer since the beginning of Season 3. Blaine was set as a series regular and Darren had a better contract with higher payment, but that also meant he had to spend more time around the set. So they arranged that he stayed at Chris' trailer, which was easier for them since their characters were attached at the hip.

Darren got to the trailer and opened the door, taking off his shoes at the entrance and looking around in case Chris was over there somewhere. He wasn't so he sighed and decided to jump blindly over the bed, with the covers up and everything. He needed to sleep, rest; _something_, just to clear his mind. Why was he feeling like Blaine? He was feeling betrayed; hurt.

He zoned out before he knew what happened.

Darren didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up, but he assumed it wasn't much. He checked his cell phone hurriedly and discovered he just slept for an hour. Darren sighed in relief and sat on the bed, checking for emails and messages. Chris had texted him.

**Chris****: **D, where are you. I'm bored. Care to join me and see who gets a higher score at Angry Birds?

He smiled fondly at the message but felt guilty, because he didn't show up. Chris had written to him just a minute after he arrived at the trailer so he guessed Chris knew he wasn't going to show up at this point.

Then he saw another one.

**Chris****: **Cory told me you weren't feeling ok, so I'll let you rest. See you later! Don't make me have to go over there and wake you up.

He smiled again, and decided to type a response.

**Darren****: **You still should come and pick me up.

He sent it and heard a knock on the door. He stood up, wondering who it might be, and got shocked to discover it was Maya, who hugged him tightly at the entrance and then pushed him inside, kissing him softly on the lips while Darren stood still for a moment realizing what was happening.

"You got time? I just have 20 minutes, so we can be quick." She said; seductive with her dark eyes settled on Darren's. He never agreed, though, she didn't let him. She just pushed him on top of the bed and crawled on top of him, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck that had him mewling in no time, grabbing her softly by her hair in an encouraging way. She took that as a signal to keep going, so she got rid of Darren's plaid blue shirt and threw it at a side, grabbing his white V-neck and doing the same to that one. She then placed wet and hot kisses down his chest, touching his skin softly and caringly, like she was worshipping his body. Darren was softly nearly purring, the dream haze still on his brain; he didn't realize where he was or what was happening. He just let her do.

She moved quickly to kiss him again, a long, hot and agonizing kiss that had them hanging there for a couple of minutes.

That's when he heard the door clicking open.

That's when he remembered he was in _Chris__' __trailer_.

"Darren, I hope you're not sleeping again, because you're going to be-. _WHAT __THE __ACTUAL __FUCK__, __DARREN__?_"

Chris' angry voice was enough to let him know he was doomed.

Maya stopped in her tracks and stood up quickly, trying to fix her hair and kneeling on the floor to give Darren his shirts. The man couldn't even move.

"You need to learn some fucking boundaries. This is _my_ trailer, for God's sake!" Chris exclaimed, throwing the script on the floor and crossing his arms around his chest while pointedly looking at Maya. "I don't _care_ whose idea was, but I want you _both_ _out_ before I count to three."

"I'm sorry, Chris, this is my-." Maya tried to say, but Darren stopped her with his voice muffled by the V-neck that he was putting on.

"It's my fault. I never should have let her in. Maya, leave. Now, please."

"But, Darren-."

"_Now_, Maya. Leave now." He raised his voice just a little to be intimidating. The woman shot him a look that was clearly offended and mad, and stood up, grabbing her purse from the floor and strolling quickly past Chris without even looking at him.

Darren looked apologetic.

"Look, Chris? I was too sleepy to notice what was happening." He said, running his fingers through his hair and looking anywhere but to Chris' eyes.

"_I__. __Don__'__t__. __Give__. __A__. __Hell__._"He heard Chris say, with a voice that sounded more pained than mad. He shot his eyes upwards, and saw that Chris' were misty and blown. "Darren. This is _my_ trailer. Here? You shared _this_ with _me_."

_What the fuck?_

"What the hell are you talking about, Chris? This is not some big betrayal, this was just a mistake. I've interrupted Joey in even more awkward positions. You're making a big fuss out of this, man-."

"Shut up, Darren. I want you out now, and you talk to someone so they can share their trailer with you."

"Why are you talking like this? I didn't do anything wrong!" Darren exclaimed; his rage building a little because Chris was being far too irrational.

"Darren, leave, before I say some stupid shit that I might regret immediately." Chris growled, looking at him and feeling the tears starting to build up. It was too much. It was way too much.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Darren moved towards Chris, invading his space while his delicate figure seemed to start shaking. "Chris, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been like this for a while now, and I'm worried! I'm your friend, please?" He grabbed Chris by the shoulders, the taller man closing his eyes forcefully so he couldn't look at him in the eye.

"_GET__. __OUT__. __DARREN_." He shouted, when his face was so close to Darren's, he couldn't even think properly.

_Please, make it stop, please, make it stop, please._

"Chris, please, I care about you, man, I love you, don't shut down like this-."

_And that was the last straw._

"_You__. __Don__'__t__. __Fucking__. __Love__. __Me_." Chris muttered, looking anywhere besides Darren's stupid face. "You told me to pick you up so I could catch you making out with your stupid girlfriend. What was it, Darren? She lured you to it? She thought it would be funny for the gay kid to understand his _stupid __co-worker_ is straight and he'll never have a shot? Well, _funny_, then. It was fucking _hilarious__._"

"No, Chris, you're making a mess out of a simple misunderstanding!" Darren tried to explain, but Chris was not having it.

"I _know__I__don__'__t__have__a__shot_. I've known ever since I met you, so get off my face and run the fuck away because the gay kid is so freaking mad right now I could kiss you senseless just _because__-._"

"Do it."

"What?" He shouted, pushing Darren away, not believing his ears. Everything in the world stopped turning, his heart drumming on his ears.

"Kiss me, Chris. I deserve any punishment you might want to give me. If that's what you want to do to me because you're so mad, then do it. Please. I beg you."

_Alright__, __then__. _"Since you asked so nicely."

Chris moved fast. In a second he was straddling Darren on top of the bed, pressing his arms on top of his head and looking intensely into his eyes. He didn't know what it meant, he wasn't thinking straight. But all he wanted was to erase that disgusting lipstick shade Darren had on top of his lips; he was so mad and felt so eager to prove him that he wasn't playing around.

"This is not what you want." Chris said, before kneeling down a little bit so their tip of their noses were touching slightly.

"This is what I deserve, according to what you said." Darren muttered, his face heating up at being pressed like that against the mattress. "So do it."

"This doesn't mean anything." Chris whispered, closing his eyes, his lips brushing Darren's.

"It won't if we don't want it to." Darren replied, closing his eyes as well.

Chris leaned down and kissed him. It was soft, at first. He was just lingering there, feeling the softness of Darren's lips and the heat of his breath against his face. Then he felt it. The anger, the longing, the need, the lust and the jealousy; and he breathed hard before deepening the kiss with all his might, swirling his tongue around Darren's mouth, tasting him, drinking him in. He tasted like cinnamon, like cherry, like lemon. He tasted so _Darren_ and so not _Blaine_. It was Chris kissing Darren.

But it wasn't what Chris wanted. It wasn't happening how he wanted it to happen and everything was going to start to get messier from there. But he wasn't willing to stop just yet.

He bit his lower lip fiercely, feeling it crack a little under his teeth. He then felt the metallic but brief flavor of blood and stopped, scared and embarrassed.

"Oh, no, _what __the __fuck __am __I __doing__?"_ He stood up, tumbling down from the high he was feeling and turning around, leaving the trailer, running away as fast as his legs let him.

Darren sat there, touching his lips with his fingers.

"He tastes like mint." Darren whispered, licking the little remains of blood that his lower lip was letting out.

* * *

><p>Ugh. That was a rough one.<p>

I'm so proud at my speed with this fic, this has never happened to me. Haha.

Review?


	4. It doesn't mean anything

I don't even know you guys. I've been working so hard in this fic, I've neglected my story in spanish so maybe you'll have to wait a little while longer for next chapter because that story is shorter and supposed to be finished _already_ but RPF keeps taking over my existence. This fic has taken over my whole thoughts lately, it's been crazy. I'm really flattered for all the attention it has gotten, I'll thank each and one of you. You guys are _amazing_ and beyond amazing. Thank you **so much** for reading my stuff. Honestly, it's an honor. To have more than 3k hits on something? That's never happened to me. Thank you, SO MUCH. Honestly.

Anyway, I'll thank my beta **scissormirror** for being a giant ball of awesome _always_. You're the Joey to my Darren.

And I'll cut the rambling and get to the story, shall we?

This one was tough to write. Honestly, it felt like _it was going on foreeever! _And the boys wouldn't stop _doing stuff_.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>: _It doesn't mean anything_.

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?  
>It was only a kiss<br>It was only a kiss._

Darren sat there for some never-ending agonizing minutes. He just sat there, dazed, feeling confused, touching his lips with his fingertips and tasting the blood in his tongue with some sort of bewilderment. He didn't quite understand what had happened. He wasn't able. He just was sitting there. A few more minutes passed while he looked around, taking everything in. The taste of blood and mint blew his senses away. He remembered the feeling of Chris' hands over his wrists, holding him tight into the mattress. He felt it right there under his stomach.

Without even noticing it, he moaned. Softly, just slightly, he moaned and pressed the tip of his fingertip to his lower lip that had already stopped bleeding.

Chris' smell, his weight over his body, his breath against his nostrils, it was all so overwhelming he didn't know quite how to react. He knew he was breathing heavily, remembering every single thing that had happened.

_It doesn't have to mean anything._ He reminded himself. He remembered the words that were spitted out of Chris' mouth, his eyes on fire, blown pupils and a daze of hurt going through them.

"_This doesn't mean anything._"

"Then if it doesn't, why on earth do I feel like I'm about to explode?" Darren wondered, letting his mind wander to the feeling of Chris' lips on top of his, the softness of the touch and the roughness of his tongue slipping inside his mouth, feeling a heat in his groin and a tingle on his fingertips. A shiver ran down his spine when he growled again, out of sheer frustration and anger at himself.

He pressed his lower lip between his teeth and bit down. He groaned.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

><p>Darren stood up a few minutes later when he could manage to do so without his body aching for stillness. He walked awkwardly towards the exit of the trailer, sighing profusely and moving his hands around his thighs while he walked, in a vague attempt to clear his mind. He felt heavy and short of breath.<p>

He knew he had to show up to work in the next few minutes, but he was dreading the moment he had to face Chris. He didn't know how he would react to the sight of him, Chris' eyes were probably going to be reddish and puffy because he would certainly be crying before, and his lips would be swollen, too… He sighed again. He couldn't stop thinking about Chris.

He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this way before.

He put on his pink sunglasses while he walked around in the set, towards the McKinley auditorium where his next shot was going to be filmed. At least his sunglasses would make him feel safe, because he would hide his eyes from the rest of the cast and no one was going to be able to notice his frustration, which was imprinted on his forehead.

When he was finally reaching the McKinley set, he felt a hand touching his shoulder and he jumped, not expecting the touch as deep in thought as he was, and turned around. It was Cory who looked apologetically at him because of the jumpy state he was in.

"Sorry dude, I just wanted to ask you where you got that breakfast of yours. Mark and I ended up sharing and it was freaking delicious." Darren smiled warmly at his friend and nodded, moving his head to the side for Cory to follow.

"I bought it in Starbucks. It's my favorite." He answered, looking at his hands while they reached the McKinley set.

"By the way, your girl stopped by a while ago, did you meet her?" The taller one asked, moving awkwardly with his long legs beside Darren. He heard the shorter one groan a little, but he might have imagined it.

"Yeah, I did. Was she around for long?" Darren asked; cursing mentally Maya's timing over and over again. But if it weren't for her… nothing would have happened with Chris. He didn't quite know how to feel.

"No, she just got to us an hour after you left or so, she asked where you were, said hello and ran towards Chris' trailer."

Well, at least she wasn't around long and the "planned" part of the whole affair was out of the question. Why was he bothering anyway? There was nothing planned behind her being there, she just had time, showed up and screwed everything up. And then he texted Chris unaware of the fact that she was around and everything just blew out of proportions.

"Yeah, okay." He muttered, deep in his thoughts once again, passing by the Spanish classroom and the lockers. Cory then figured out where he was so he stopped abruptly.

"Oh, I shouldn't be going this way. I'm supposed to film a scene outside with Lea and she told me to go and rehearse by her trailer. See you later Darren!" Cory shouted as he walked away, Lea's trailer being the one closest to the McKinley set, just outside.

Darren kept walking as he started bumping into the crew who were moving lights in and out and at some point the hair and makeup people grabbed him by the wrist to get him to change his clothes and retouch his hair and his face.

"What happened to your lower lip? It looks kind of swollen." Annie, his makeup and hairdresser asked, getting rid of his sunglasses and putting them aside while applying the hair gel and molding his hair the way Blaine was meant to look. "And your hair is messed up, too." She sighed, combing it a little and molding away.

"I took a nap at the trailer and bit my lip while I was asleep." He lied smoothly, looking at the sunglasses and closing his eyes so she could apply a little makeup below his eyes; refusing to look at the pretty girl with blue hair in the eye because he was sure the lie would come out at any point.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, focused on taming his hair like she was, not really paying much attention to the fact that Darren was an awful liar. "Okay, you're all set." She patted his nose with the makeup twice and ushered him to stand up and leave. "You're late, so get a move on. I'll keep these until you finish filming the scene." She moved the sunglasses between her fingers.

"Thanks Annie." He jumped, hurrying back to the set where Brad was expecting him with his arms crossed.

"There you are!" Brad exclaimed, standing up abruptly and clapping fervently. "Everyone, get to your places. This is going to be a long one!" He commanded while the crew ran around crazily at the last minute, cleaning up the set and setting the marks where they were going to stand. Ryan was over there too, sitting in his chair and not moving a muscle, contemplating Brad's work and checking the script, eyeing the camera angles from time to time.

"Chris, you are going to stand over here."

When Darren heard Chris' name, he felt it again. An aching he couldn't describe, piercing his chest.

He thought about it once again. _It doesn't have to mean anything. _He looked at Chris' slender figure walk towards his mark, his hands falling loosely at his sides and his head tilted slightly to the right, listening attentively to what Brad was saying to him, giving him instructions about what he was meant to do.

_It doesn't. He doesn't want it to mean anything. I don't want it to mean anything._

_It doesn't mean anything. _Chris glanced at him for one minute with a pained expression, or so he thought. It didn't last for more than a second, but it was more than enough to make him feel the need to empty his stomach's content inside the nearest garbage bag. He swallowed deeply, shaking his head to the sides and stopped looking at Chris for that second.

"It will not mean anything." He muttered under his breath, looking at Chris' puffy eyes and swollen lips from within his lashes. He must have been required to cry a little before the filming, anyways, because this was going to be their big fight.

* * *

><p>"Explain it to me. I need to understand." Blaine whispered, just low enough for Kurt to listen and the microphones to record. "Why did you do it, Kurt?"<p>

Blaine was keeping his distance between them. They were at opposite sides of the choir room, looking at each other with their eyes full of hurt and maybe betrayal. Darren didn't know how Blaine must be feeling, but he was sure that after re-watching the scene, his heart was at the right place. His head was full of doubts, Kurt had kissed Karofsky and it lasted longer than it should have. He felt terrible. He felt betrayed and hurt and as far as he knew, Kurt wasn't giving him a good enough reason.

"I did it for him. I need him to understand that I'm…" Kurt paused, running a finger through his hair out of frustration, looking around and sniffing a little, tears falling from his face. "That I'm nothing. He will find someone else, someone who's able to love him. Because I'm not, and you _know_ it, Blaine."

"Kurt, you kissed him anyway. If you were supposed to show him it didn't…" Darren felt a pinch inside his heart at the next words. "That it didn't mean anything, you should have pushed him away. What are you, some guardian angel for him?" Blaine muttered bitterly, looking at his feet, refusing to maintain the look to Chris' eyes more than it was necessary. It was being a challenge.

"It didn't. It didn't mean a single thing, Blaine. I was trying to prove something to him." Kurt retorted, looking at Darren directly in the eye. "I really care about what he feels, he's been so alone. I don't want him to go back to what he was before." Chris paused and continued. "I don't love him. And I didn't kiss him because I wanted to. I did it because I _had _to."

Why did Darren feel like Chris wasn't directing his words towards Blaine, but at him?

"What were you trying to prove?" Blaine said, talking louder than he should have.

"That I'm not the one for him, that I'll never will and he must find someone else because I'm…"

"You're what, Kurt?" It was his cue to move forward and try to embrace Chris. He did so, feeling an electric jolt run through his spine when his skin touched Chris' forearms.

"I'm _so in love with you_, Blaine." Kurt looked at him, like he was staring right into his soul. "I can't go without a day passing by and thinking, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with Blaine.' You've done this to me. I waited so long for you, and now that I have you… I don't know if I can resist losing you."

Blaine wasn't supposed to cry in the scene, but Darren felt the tears gathering behind his eyelids while his body embraced Chris tightly against his shoulder, petting the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm too scared of losing you." He muttered, sniffing a little because of the tears and moving apart just slightly to look him in the eye, right on cue. Looking around and moving his arms for emphasis, he said. "Here I am, studying at McKinley High because I couldn't bear with you being away from me, now that I had you."

"Oh, Blaine." He heard Kurt stutter, smiling sweetly at him, his eyes full of tears as well.

"I want to be with you, Kurt." He whispered, petting his cheek and smiling sweetly at him. "Completely."

He heard Brad say "cut" immediately after, and he hesitated for a while if he moved or not. Chris' body was warm against his, he thought. His breathing was even against his neck and it felt right. It felt like nothing was going to be messy, that the kiss didn't have to ruin what they had. Because they did have something amazing, they did share a friendship that was worth keeping, and he wasn't about to let it go so easily.

It was Chris who shied away from his touch, though. He didn't want to think too much into that.

* * *

><p>They wrapped it up for the day once the last take (the 5th) of the fight was taken. They were probably going to stick to the first one because that's what they always did, but what Chris knew was that he was tired of being on set and being forced to cry every 20 minutes was doing <em>nothing<em> for his state. He said thank you to everyone for a good day of work and after changing his clothes he ran towards his trailer, hurrying because he didn't want to bump into Darren who unfortunately was still sharing the place.

When he entered, he felt a pain in his chest at the sight. His bed was a little messed up, the sight of the blankets moving perfectly to make a silhouette of a body on top of them. The faint smell of Darren in the air, and he couldn't help but see his image sitting there, embarrassed, asking for forgiveness.

No. He couldn't do that. He couldn't get back to what it was, his crush being completely one-sided, his actions being selfish and stupid, reckless. He acted wrong, he knew it, and he was regretting it completely because of the outcome. He didn't have the strength to face Darren, and he wasn't sure if the feeling was going to fade away soon or later. But he was sure of one thing, and that was that he wasn't going to be able to treat Darren the same way. His feelings got in the way and everything was going to get more confusing starting from there, so he preferred to keep his distance in order to not mess up the rest of the season.

And then he saw the script, lying on the floor, spread open.

He grabbed it with both hands and kept it in the page where it landed.

"_Kurt's Bedroom. Afternoon. Finn, Burt and Carole are out and not meant to come back until much later. Blaine and Kurt are on top of the bed. Blaine has his arms wrapped around Kurt's hips and his face resting on top of his chest. They're watching a movie._

Kurt: Blaine, I wanted to ask you something.

_Blaine moves his head to the side and sits up, to look at Kurt directly in the eye.__ Kurt grabs the remote and pauses the movie, throwing it aside afterwards._

Blaine: What is it?

Kurt: Do you trust me?

_Blaine smiles faintly and pets Kurt's cheek with his hand._

Blaine: Of course I do.

_Kurt pauses and starts to blush slightly. He looks around and then straight into Blaine's eyes. He exhales a big amount of air._

Kurt: Do you… want me? I've been thinking for a while and I can't… quite get you out of my head. I've been thinking about this a lot and…

_Blaine gasps. He interrupts Kurt's monologue._

Blaine: Of course, Kurt. I want you more than you can ever imagine. But we can take it slow; I'm not going to do anything that might make you uncomfortable. We're not in a hurry.

_Kurt smiles a little and runs a hand across Blaine's arm. He's acting shy._

Kurt: It's not that I'm in a hurry. But I want you really, really badly. I can't stop thinking… about it.

_Blaine blushes a little and smiles, looking around and at Kurt's face immediately after._

Blaine: I promise you can trust in _me_. Everything will be wonderful. But we can take it slow.

Kurt: Sure. If I freak out, I'll tell you. But I'm sure I want this. I want this more than you can even think, Blaine.

_They kiss afterwards."_

Chris heart skips a beat. He forgot entirely about the bedroom scene and he wasn't sure how could he do that with the confusing state his relationship with Darren was. Either he had to solve the issue soon, or that would be the most awkward scene of their lives. He felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket and sighed, taking it out and finding that he had a text message from Darren, actually.

**Darren: **I need to show you something. It's important and I really think you should see it. You're free to decide what you want to do afterwards. Come by my place at 7:00 pm but don't knock. The door will be open. Please, Chris.

The begging was making him feel guilty. But it wasn't his fault, was it?

Was it?

* * *

><p>He arrived at Darren's place at 7:05pm. Walking silently towards the door he pushed it open when he heard voices inside the place, actually pretty loud voices that he recognized as Darren's and someone else's. He just peeked inside, without entering. Darren was engaged in an incredible fight inside the apartment.<p>

"I don't want to hear anything about it, Maya. You're not getting away with this one. You knew how I didn't want to see you lately, I've told you, and ever since we were at the hotel you kept pushing me to be with you. I don't want to, Maya; I don't need to be around you to feel good anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? I was the one who ended it in the first place!" She screeched back, moving around the apartment in a pacing pattern, moving her hands exaggeratedly.

"And then you looked for me once again! You were the one who ended up at the hotel asking for me to take you back, Maya! What's your gain here? What is there in for you? Free passes for shows? I know how much you love Charlene's music, for example. Is that it? You want to get in her shows for free?" Darren was shouting. That was unexpected. Something must have happened.

And it did, actually.

Minutes after Chris left the set Darren got a phone call from Maya screaming at him that he wasn't in his right mind about blaming her for everything that happened with Chris. He was still sensitive about the whole situation so he answered in a quite heated way but then thought it through and asked her to come by his place at 7pm, to talk like civilized persons about the issue. Turned out that Maya was actually jealous of Chris, she thought that their relationship was too clingy and she started blurting out stupid comments about Chris' sexuality. That was what did it for Darren who just lost his temper and now they were fighting heatedly in the middle of Darren's living room, with Chris peeking at the door feeling incredibly impolite.

"To be honest, Maya, I don't even understand your compulsive need to be with me. It's not healthy and I've finally taken everything that you are in, because honestly, I never thought you could be this _blind_. And what if it is whatever you think it is? It's my life, it's my choice and if I want to marry a donkey then it's not your damn business. But from you, of all people, to take it against Chris? Who's more of a friend than you'll _ever be?_ You _ruined_ everything and you know it."

Maya just stood there, her face red and swollen with anger. "It's within my rights as your girlfriend to feel threatened! He's always with you now, you hang out every day and you even invited him over a couple of times when it was _our_ time, Darren! You're too attached to that boy!"

"Then it is not your freaking problem, Maya!"

"He's _gay! _He's probably in love with you, Darren!"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S GAY, HE'S MY _FRIEND_! And we can work anything out because I _care_ about him!"

And then Chris heard a thud and saw that Darren had hit the wall with his fist, and he was now touching it with his other hand because it had hurt.

"I don't care if you're jealous because you feel threatened. You probably _should_." He spat his last drop of venom before asking her to leave. "In fact, he's a better on-screen boyfriend than you'll ever be."

That was it for her, she just ran out of the apartment nearly straddling Chris to the floor in her way out. She didn't even see him standing in the doorway, she just ran past him with a hand covering her tears-stained face.

"I don't even care anymore." He heard Darren say within the apartment and got back to reality. He had to make a choice from here, but he just wasn't ready to talk about the whole affair just yet. With Maya out of the picture everything could come easier, but the thing was not only Maya, but Darren's true feelings about him. He had made clear that he felt something deeper than friendship in the way he stood up for Chris, but anyway, Chris wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't going to jump right into the opportunity like that. They had to figure some things out first.

He grabbed the door and opened it, entering the apartment and closing it behind his back. Darren's face changed drastically at the sight of him, something between disappointed and confused changed to slightly cheerful. He felt a heartbeat too loud within his ears when he saw that.

"_It might mean something…_" Chris thought, smiling a little. "_First things first, though._"

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p>Ugh. This one was really tough to write, I tell you.<p>

See you in the next one guys, and I'll apologise in advance if I don't update with the same pace I used with these last chapters but I need to wrap up my other story, it's been neglected pretty badly and my spanish-speaker readers must hate me right now.

Review?


	5. Because I want it all

I'm so sorry for the delay, guys! This last week has been crazy, and I didn't get to work on my spanish fic either... I feel terrible about it xD

I ended up writing this thing in two-three days, in a really slow pace and hitting myself against the keyboard constantly in order to get something out. I swear, this feels like a filler so much and I'm sorry if it sucked but I promise next one will be worth it and I think it will be the last one.

Thank you again, **scissormirror**, for being an amazing beta. If it weren't for her reminding me to write sometimes, this chapter would have been up by... next week? So go and thank her xD

Well, again, I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you so much for your support and every person who put my story on their alerts. That does things to my heart.  
>But, specially I would like to thank the people who review my story. Honestly, that means the world to me, and I want to hug every one of you.<p>

Have a happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>: Because I want it all.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I never thought it would get to that but… I don't want her anymore. You were right; she was only a manipulative person."

"At least that was fast." Chris joked, moving towards the single couch and sitting there, while Darren sat in the loveseat looking intently at him. They paused, both of them not looking at each other for a moment. They were feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation, everything being so confusing for them. Chris didn't want to stare directly at Darren yet, he had so many thoughts in his head about whatever might happen next. He wasn't sure everything could be settled just by a couple of words and an apology; by letting Maya go or just... anything. He was certainly scared about the whole situation. He was sure Darren probably didn't know yet about how deep Chris' feelings towards him were, but probably a couple of words could make everything change.

Then Darren spoke. "Chris… I might feel something for you. With the kiss I felt… I felt a lot of things. But I need to be clear about something…"

Chris moved his head so he could see him straight into his eyes at that moment. "I care about you deeply. And you make me feel things, _really good_ things. I think you're attractive, I've kind of always done. But I'm not in love with you."

Chris understood it. Chris understood it completely and he didn't blame Darren at all. Feelings of love were not meant to grow after a kiss. They took time and work to get inside someone's heart.

"But the thing I feel for you is certainly beyond friendship. You're more than that to me. I hope you understand that. But… if you could grant me some time…"

And a firm friendship was a base that was needed for everything else to start flowing.

"Its okay, Darren." Chris whispered, knowing that it was maybe hurting him a little, but he felt hopeful about the last words. He didn't want to feel that hopeful since everything was moving way too fast, but he believed in Darren nevertheless. Darren had always been an honest person, always showing his affection around because he knew that people sometimes just needed a hug to make their day. Darren was always sweet and caring no matter the person.

But he was also very much straight, breaking up with his _girlfriend_ and having second thoughts about his sexuality because of his best friend. Not everything could turn out so easy, feelings were always complicated and they aren't just _there_ when you wake up in the morning. That's why he didn't want to act on it, he didn't need to. He wanted to give Darren enough time to sort things out by himself little by little, even if it meant waiting for him forever. At least he could feel at ease with himself, knowing that at some point, he _did_ have a shot.

"At least I have a head start." He smiled, and Darren moved towards him, moving around the room like he was looking for something. Chris moved towards the loveseat, blushing profusely because they had _this_ now, he felt the air so much heavier, and Darren's gaze was doing things to his body. He didn't quite know what to do about every feeling that was running through his bloodstream in that moment, he wasn't quite sure if he had the right to actually believe everything was true and this was happening.

"Would you like to stay for a while?" Darren asked, and Chris noticed he was blushing slightly as well. "We could watch a movie." And he moved towards the drawer under the TV that had all his DVDs. He took out one of them and placed it on top of the coffee table, and Chris smiled slightly at the bright colors of the cover making it obvious that it was a Disney movie. He outstretched his hand and petted Darren on top of his head, softly moving through the curls. Darren blushed a little bit more and smiled at Chris from under his eyelashes. "I'm going to get some diet coke for you." Darren said, smiling a little and taking Chris' hand between his to move it away from his head in order to stand up and move towards the kitchen.

That night, while he was at the kitchen grabbing a Diet Coke from the fridge, Darren realized something. Something that he didn't quite believe was true at first, something that he denied for a while, something that his friends sometimes joked about. Something he just shrugged off like a joke because he didn't want to give it too much thought.

It was that Chris had feelings for him; real, genuine feelings. And that scared him a little because well, everything was starting to turn confusing for him. Darren knew he was straight, he had experimented a little perhaps during college but it was something that just was clear as water to him: He liked girls. He had always done and probably always would.

But there was this _something_ about Chris the whole time that kept poking him in the back to make him pay attention. There was this something about Chris that made him think about the boy more than twice a day which only happened with the girls he dated, and probably his best friends from Starkid productions. Chris had made his way into his heart so nice and easily it was overwhelming. Chris was someone beyond special. And Chris mattered to him more than he could ever admit.

Somehow, there was something else, also. He returned to the living room where Chris had moved towards the loveseat with his legs crossed, grabbing the DVD remote and pushing its buttons in order to make the movie start playing. Darren put Chris' glass on top of the coffee table and sat right next to him, with a really minimal distance between their bodies. He could still feel the shivers run through his spine at the heat that emanated from Chris' arms. Chris pressed play and the music started filling the room, both of them singing with Clopin Trouillefou the first tune. Darren looked at Chris from the corner of his eyes for a moment and noticed that for some reason, he couldn't stop staring at those rosy lips moving slightly while Chris sang.

"_Okay… this is going to be an issue._" He thought, while he was trying to focus on the movie.

He couldn't.

"Frollo was one of the scariest Disney's bad guys ever. I mean, he had these lustful feelings for Esmeralda, and he was so mean to Quasimodo. I hated him so much." Chris muttered, moving his lips just slightly in order to not to interrupt the movie. Darren wasn't watching the movie, though. He was staring at the way Chris' pupils moved when the screen shifted colors, when he blinked and the way his nose moved slightly when he talked.

But his lips were the absolute cause of Darren's distraction. And he didn't know what to do about it, which was making him _insane._

He groaned internally in frustration.

The minutes passed by and Chris knew every single song in the movie, so Darren just stared at him the whole time. There were a couple of moments when Chris smiled a little at him, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"_He must know_" Darren thought. "_I'm being way too obvious._" And he moved his hand over his hair a little, smiling with the corner of his lips because he wasn't sure how to proceed. That was the truth, he never felt so much fascination for a person like he did for Chris, and that was something so new for him. But he was sure he didn't want to scare him off, and he also needed to sort everything out, so patience was a key factor for everything to start making sense again.

"You're beautiful." He muttered, making Chris giggle a little and punch him in the arm lightly.

"Shut up, Darren. Would you stop staring at me and watch the movie?"

"At least this is the happy part." Darren giggled, moving a little towards Chris and settling his head on top of his shoulder, yawning a little, mocking Chris. Chris smiled at him and yawned as well, covering his mouth with his hand and then slapping Darren's hand a little when he tried to tickle him on the side in the middle of the yawn, thing that drove Chris insane because it was so annoying. Then he moved abruptly to the side and started poking Darren's sides, knowing exactly where he was ticklish so Darren was in the floor laughing soon enough, while Chris kept tickling him until he made Darren cry. Short of breath, Chris noticed he was literally on top of Darren, way too close to his face, this position reminding him of how they ended up kissing in his trailer hours earlier, so he jumped a little to get off Darren and get back to the couch, his cheeks blushing because of the physical effort and the embarrassment. Darren, on the other hand, stayed where he was for at least a couple more minutes, gasping for air and feeling his heartbeat erratic and accelerated, but it was probably the tickle fight that left him exhausted, right? Not Chris' minty breathing over his, not his hands running through his sides, not Chris' face too close to his.

No. Darren Criss didn't _need_ to kiss Chris Colfer. That was just absurd.

* * *

><p>The movie ended and Darren found himself in a bit of a predicament. Chris had fallen asleep on top of his lap, something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately and he didn't want to disturb the younger man's sleep by moving to his bedroom. He decided to move Chris' head just slightly in order to push a cushion under it, replacing his legs. Once he was done, he crouched next to the couch, just by Chris' head, looking at him for a while. Chris muttered little nonsensical things during his sleep once again, making Darren's heart flutter a little. He smiled warmly and fondly but then he felt a yawn take over his movements, so he moved toward his bedroom to change and get some sleep.<p>

He took off his shirt and put it on top of the bed, and then removed his pants and set them on top of the desk chair. Afterwards he checked the drawers to retrieve a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt that used to belong to his brother Chuck. He put it on and thought about the fact that Chris would be uncomfortable on his clothes so he decided to grab a pair of sweatpants for him and another shirt. He went to the living room and placed the clothes on top of the coffee table for Chris to see them if he were to wake up in the middle of the night because he was feeling uncomfortable or something. Darren smiled a little at the sight of Chris; he was in a fetal position with his long legs curled towards himself and his arms grabbing the cushion tightly. He definitely looked beautiful when he slept.

Darren took a second to notice that he was crouching in front of him again, petting his hair softly with the tip of his fingertips. There was something about Chris that made him lost focus on everything and just be able to stare at him for the longest time. He heard Chris mumble something like "pretzel" between his lips and chuckled, reminding himself of how sleepy he was. He stood up and walked away, going to his bedroom and getting under the comforters, hugging his pillow.

A couple of hours passed, and Darren was sleeping soundly when he heard a noise coming from his room's door. He woke up lazily, turning around to face the door while his eyes tried to adjust to the lack of lighting inside the room. He yawned a little and saw a silhouette standing right in front of his door, making him gasp in surprise and sit up. He moved his fingers towards his eyes, closed them for a second, pressed a little and then opened them again, the figure not moving from where it was.

He stood up immediately, thinking a hundred possibilities. _"A robber? How did he get inside the apartment?"_ The silhouette was slender and tall, wearing a baggy shirt and… sweatpants. He then realized it was Chris, and sighed in relief walking towards him.

"Chris?" He whispered, looking at his friend with a glimpse of concern.

"Hannah, it's raining." He heard Chris whisper back, his eyes open and expression dim and glazed over. Darren took a moment to be confused and then understood Chris was sleepwalking, and decided to go along with him because he had heard that that was the best thing to do with sleepwalkers.

"Yeah, it is." He said softly, standing in front of Chris and watching his movements intently, attentive to any weird reaction.

"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" Chris replied, in the same sleepy dark voice, and Darren saw a glimpse of fear in his expression, like he was vividly remembering a stage of his life when he was truly afraid of the rain at night. His heart clenched on his chest for a second, smiling a little even though he knew Chris couldn't see him.

"Of course you can." He answered, moving towards the bed and deciding to let Chris move by himself, opening the comforter and moving the pillows so he had a couple to himself.

"Thank you." Chris moved slowly and stiffly towards the bed, sitting on it at first and then moving towards the pillow to make himself comfortable on top of it, resting his legs afterwards and turning around to face Darren.

The older man was facing Chris as well, and he saw how the blue eyed boy extended an arm and grabbed his hips, moving Darren closer to him. Darren blushed furiously for a second, relaxing a little after watching Chris' face get back to the sleeping state and his eyes closing, a tiny smile forming on Chris' lips while his face relaxed completely. Darren's heart was racing, but he decided to make himself a little more comfortable by placing his arm below Chris' neck, hugging him with the other one by his chest and pulling him closer in a warm embrace. He wasn't going to deny that watching Chris in _his_ clothes, his smell filling his nostrils and having him on the bed was doing some amazing things to his heart.

"I love you." He heard Chris whisper, and he wasn't sure if he was saying it to his sister or to him.

"Good night, Chris." He whispered back, kissing his hair just slightly and drifting to sleep.

No. Darren Criss wasn't constantly thinking about how _gorgeous_ Chris was. That was just absurd.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up the next morning and blushed furiously when he saw Darren's face so close to his, their bodies technically wrapped around each other <em>oh so comfortably<em>. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth, though, thing that woke up the man next to him who opened his eyes slowly and lazily, hazel facing grayish blue.

"Morning." He heard Darren whisper slightly, with a tiny smile dancing on his lips because of Chris' rosy cheeks.

"…Morning. Care to explain?" He muttered, gesturing towards their joined limbs and blushing a little more, just for emphasis.

"You sleepwalked here, thought that I was Hannah. You said that you were scared of the rain and if you could sleep with me. Well… her. And then you hugged me…–" He paused again, noticing his mistake. "Her." Darren shrugged a little, smiling softly at his embarrassment and untangling their legs immediately after.

"Oh, yeah. I've been sleepwalking a little in the past few weeks; two days ago I checked my Amazon account and discovered I had ordered a couple of things…" He sat up and crossed his legs. "I don't even remember putting these on." He pointed towards his wardrobe. "But I guess you fixed them for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be more comfortable if you slept with those on. You ended up invading my bed anyway…" Darren teased, sitting up as well and playfully messed Chris' hair before standing up completely and going to the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?" He asked, looking at the clock. "We still have at least an hour and a half to get to the set."

"Sure, let me help you out." Chris answered, standing up excitedly and walking with him towards the kitchen.

They prepared a simple breakfast for both of them, scrambled eggs with bacon and toasted bread with apple juice for Darren and coffee for Chris.

"You're one hell of a cook, Darren. I never expected that about you." Chris said, once they were sitting at the table, fixing their bread with butter, eating their eggs with forks.

"Chris, please. Everyone can make scrambled eggs and bacon."

"But you know exactly how to _make them_. There are people who overcook the eggs and they are just not the same." Chris said, putting butter on his bread and eating delightfully, making a happy noise because of the taste. "This is delicious and I was super hungry." He grabbed another mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Glad you liked it." Darren said, eating as well and drinking his apple juice. There was something about how domestic the environment felt between them, he was really glad to be sharing this moment with Chris. "We should do this more often. The sleepovers, I mean." He explained, a blush starting to spread on his cheeks because Chris could tell that he was enjoying the domestic vibe of it all.

"Yeah, it's nice." Chris smiled warmly at him, surprising Darren. "But I'm not that easy to get." He joked, winking at him and putting butter in another slice of bread.

* * *

><p>"Ok, guys! Let's do this! This is going to keep the fan girls squealing for years!" Brad exclaimed, clapping his hands and ushering the cameramen to move to their positions while Chris and Darren were lying on top of Kurt's bed, Darren with his arms wrapped around Chris' hips and his head resting on top of his chest, while Chris petted his hair lazily. "Ready? Everyone, get ready! Go to your places!"<p>

"Darren, Chris, this is it!" Darren could tell that Brad was actually excited about this scene, even more than he showed.

"And… Action!" He felt the lights turning on and the camera start rolling.

Chris kept petting Darren's hair, putting on his Kurt mask and Darren doing the same with his Blaine face.

Kurt moved his hand on top of the bed, looking for the remote and turning off his TV, making Blaine look up in confusion.

"Blaine… I wanted to ask you something." He said, looking nervous and moving a little on top of the bed, Blaine tilting his head slightly to the side and sitting up, looking at him intently in the eye.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked, petting Kurt's cheek slightly with his thumb, trying to make his boyfriend feel comfortable because of how nervous he seemed at first.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt whispered, looking down for a while and then looking back up, towards Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine just nodded, smiling warmly at him before adding that line that was so characteristic of Blaine.

"Of course I do." Kurt pauses again, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks, looking around the room, trying to evade his embarrassment.

He exhales a huge amount of air before continuing, returning his gaze towards Blaine's eyes.

"Do you… want me?" He made another pause to clear his throat and run a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking for a while and I can't… quite get you out of my head. I've been thinking about this a lot and…–"

Blaine interrupted him, placing a finger on top of his lips. "Of course, Kurt." He replied simply, thinking about what to say next, not wanting to sound so nervous or eager; just understanding. "I want you more than you can ever imagine. But we can take it slow; I'm not going to do anything that might make you uncomfortable. We're not in a hurry." Yeah, that was dapper and sweet enough.

Kurt blushes a little bit more while his eyes go wide and darts them towards the bed, not wanting to look at Blaine while he mutters the next line, "It's not that I'm in a hurry. But I want you really, really badly." He laughed nervously, looking up again for a second, to add the next couple of sentences. "I–I can't stop thinking... –" He blushed furiously and finished off. "About it."

Darren was honestly shocked at how innocent Chris was sounding, the honest blush on his cheeks, his eyes so big and bright with embarrassment. Looking at him act like that was doing things to his body; somehow he was feeling slightly envious of Blaine for a second.

"I promise you can trust in _me_. Everything will be wonderful. But we can take it slow." He reassured Kurt, petting his arm slightly with the tip of his fingers in order to soothe him. Kurt smiled a little, moving his arm to touch Blaine's hand with his, wrapping their fingers together.

"Sure. If I freak out, I'll tell you. But I'm sure I want this. I want this more than you can even think, Blaine."

For some reason, Darren smiled at him warmly and nodded his head, replying softly: "I want this too." And he leaned in to kiss him softly in the lips, short and chaste.

Chris wasn't sure if he was kissing Blaine or if he was kissing Darren, but he closed his eyes, feeling warmth spreading across his chest, enjoying the sensation.

"Cut!" They heard Brad shout at them, moving his hands furiously to the air. "Guys, remember to pause before the kiss! Let's repeat that last bit!"

And Darren didn't regret it one least bit, not at all.

Darren Criss wasn't constantly thinking about kissing Chris Colfer off-set. That was just _absurd_.

_**TBC.**_

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this one was too frustrating. I'm pretty sure it almost made Kaitlyn cry or something. Don't worry, lovelies, I want to kill Darren too, sometimes. JUMP THE BOY ALREADY WOULD YOU. Yeah, that.<p>

Now, I don't know how fast will I be able to write the next one but I think it'll be the last, so please bear with me for a little while longer. I hope it will be worth your while.

See you on the next one!

Review?


	6. Open up my eager eyes

Oookay! So, my beloved readers. I said in the previous chapter that this one was meant to be the last. Well, fear not. My head had kind of... different plans. And well, **_there will be an epilogue_**. So... be happy? Yes?

So. This chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long for the update, but I'm on finals this week and the next one, so writing was kind of impossible between the tasks I had to get done. But the positive thing? The unability to write allowed me to finish this chapter in just three or four sessions of franctic keyboard smashing. You can ask my beta, **scissormirror**, she was practically _there_ the whole proccess. (GIRL I LOVE YOU AND YOUR CRAZY NOTES NEVER FORGET THAT AND DON'T STOP BEING AWESOME)

Well. Let's get to it, right? I hope you enjoy this one and I'm loving your wonderful reviews.

Oh! Wait! I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for making this story reach the 10k hit mark. I cannot believe it. This is beyond _amazing_ and I cannot thank you guys enough. Honestly, you're all kinds of awesome. Thank you, so much.

Okay, now I'll leave you guys with the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6: <strong>Open up my eager eyes.

After a few more takes (and Brad scolding them quite a lot because the lack of pauses and excess of "passion"), they wrapped up the scene that Brad had proudly named the "Fangirl-slaughterer" and Chris and Darren sat on the bed, smiling at each other with their lips slightly swollen from all the kissing they had to do for several takes. The funny thing was that they had to do so many takes because Darren kept just forgetting to make the proper pause after the dialogue, he just jumped towards Chris direction to kiss him once, twice, and three times until Brad threatened him with god knows what and he kept his desires to himself for the few last shots. Darren was obviously enjoying whatever reaction he was getting from Chris, because his co-worker's cheeks were pink and swollen because of the embarrassment. He still knew he was taking advantage of the whole "Kurt and Blaine" situation to just enjoy Chris' kisses, and he needed to figure out some real stuff soon, but for now, he was just having a good time kissing those delicious lips he was longing for so long.

_Yeah, but you're still cheating. – _His thoughts reprimanded him. – _You're not Darren kissing Chris; you're _Blaine_ kissing _Kurt_, and until you sort things out with yourself, that's all this is going to be._

His thoughts were right.

Brad walked towards them with a smirk that neither of them knew how to interpret, and sat on the bed right next to them after checking that every take was done perfectly and they didn't have to repeat any shots.

"Well guys, that's a wrap for the day. But I've been talking to Ryan over there and we decided to change the script a little bit for the episode in order to add a little extra scene." Both Chris and Darren turned to face each other with confused expressions and then looked at Brad, who moved his hips forward to make the cushion fit his shape and kept talking. "Since there will be complaints about the Klaine-less chapter of this season, I'm going to give the fans something they can hold on to during the winter break. I call it the 'Fangirl-Killer' scene." He motioned with his hands, smiling broadly and looking at the young man's reactions.

"Oh my God, Brad. You're making me nervous." Chris blurted, starting to blush – _yet again_, because of everything that was coming to his head that could successfully kill the fangirls, involving him, Darren, and a bed. That was something worth hearing about and not only that, but also knowing Ryan's evil mastermind.

"Okay, so… Ryan agreed with me that the Brittana scene on the second season during Duets was hardcore enough for people to think that some Klaine action might be fine. Plus, Klaine is one of the most awaited couples since Mercedes and _anyone_. So…"

Darren interrupted. "Honestly, that's why I never understood why there weren't more Klaine kissing scenes in the series. I mean, that Brittana scene didn't contain _any_ kisses but it was even more intimate than _the Kliss_."

"Darren, stop it. You're talking like a fangirl. And that's scary." Chris laughed, and Brad did as well when Darren just pouted and muttered "I love the show, okay?" while Brad regained his composure and sat up straight, returning to their previous conversation.

"Anyway, we talked to Ian and we finally reached an agreement. So you guys will be filming that last scene tomorrow, and that would be it for you with this episode. Blaine will not be in the next one, so Darren will be free to go and work on his other projects."

Chris and Darren nodded practically in an automatic way, processing the information. Then, Chris jolted upwards like he was struck by lightning, because he remembered about a very important element in the equation that none of them were taking into consideration.

"Brad, if we're going to film the scene tomorrow, how are we supposed to learn a script for it so quickly?" He asked, feeling a little confused at the rush of it all, but thinking about fairness and equality of screen time on the show which actually made him happy. Just a little bit, especially because Blaine was already a favorite for most of the viewers because of how his relationship with Kurt had evolved in the third season.

"Oh, yeah… That." Brad stood up and fixed a wrinkle on his pants. "Well, actually you don't have to worry too much about that part, Chris." He paused, turned around and winked at them before adding. "You will not be talking much during the scene." Then he gave his back to them, walking away and leaving Chris and Darren absolutely flushed and red in the face, sitting on top of the bed blankets and looking intently at whatever else that wasn't each other's faces.

"Did he actually mean what I think he did?" Darren asked, feeling his heart rate speed up just slightly. Chris nodded, feeling short of breath.

"Yeah, I think he did. I'm guessing Kurt and Blaine will be a little more intimate than we thought they would… at least on camera."

Darren let out a strangled laugh while he fixed his Blaine clothes and stood from the bed, helping Chris up in the process and leaving together looking for the wardrobe people to give them back their clothes. 

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were stuffed inside Cory's car, Mark sitting between them with Lea sitting in the front seat and Cory driving. They were heading to a bar to celebrate the week nearly ending and that the next day they didn't have to wake up early because most of the takes would be at night (they didn't need an excuse to drink, anyway) and they were singing the songs that were popping out of Lea's iPod. Darren kept glancing at Chris' direction, appreciating his little smiles and whenever he sang, his eyes glimmering with happiness. Mark noticed, though.<p>

He moved swiftly towards Darren, asking him to come closer so he could whisper in Darren's ear.

"Dude, what's happening between you and Chris? You keep like, staring at him." Darren felt the heat of his blood accumulate in his upper body and his face heated up abruptly. "Am I being too obvious?"He asked mortified because he didn't want to be literally public with his feelings yet, because he wasn't even sure what he was _feeling_. One thing he knew was that he couldn't quite move his eyes away from one Chris Colfer, and that was starting to become a challenge because they were always surrounded with people who could notice, and this was just the beginning of it all.

"Well, I'm literally in the middle of you two. You didn't move your eyes away from him since you guys got inside the car and well, for me, that's obvious. Lea and Cory are too focused on singing to notice but…" He trailed off, shrugging and smiling apologetically at the mortified young man who was sitting next to him, scratching his head frantically.

"It's a long story, but I'll just tell you I'm not sure about anything yet?" Darren said, feeling the pressure of _feelings_ and _commitment_ and _coming out to his friends_ ghosting over himself, taking everything in consideration and asking himself over and over again, what on earth was he feeling, deep in his chest. Chris was constantly in his mind now, everything about him, and if that wasn't confusing enough everything that meant accepting his feelings towards the boy and then making it _public_ or relatively so, just saying it to the rest of the cast, establishing a relationship…

He groaned, deep in frustration, and ran two hands through his hair while doing so, supporting his elbows in his knees while facing down. He was going to get dizzy if he spent the ride like that, but he really needed to sort things out.

"If you're that conflicted, it's because you care more than you admit." He thought he heard Mark say to him, and nodded between his hands. They were caught in traffic 10 minutes later, and he decided to sit straight because he didn't want Cory, Lea or Chris notice his state, but he surely noticed Chris' gaze ghosting over him when he sat up and started singing to _"Don't You Want Me"_ with Lea.

As soon as they arrived Darren was pulled by Lea inside the establishment while Cory and Mark were left behind with Chris, who just laughed it off as Lea-normal behavior.

Cory nevertheless pulled Chris towards the bar and asked for tequila shots while Mark said hi to the rest of the cast who were already at the place, Harry dancing with Naya and Heather chatting with Chord at the bar. Amber came up to them minutes later, ushering Chris to start drinking.

Darren was dancing with Lea, bumping into Harry sometimes and laughing about it fondly, moving his gaze towards the bar every now and then while Chris drank down furrowing his brows at the taste.

"This is horrible. It's like it's burning my throat." Chris whined, finishing it anyway while the rest laughed at him. Darren definitely wanted to be there, so he told Lea just that and moved towards the bar, being stopped by her once again when he was reaching the nearest seat next to Chris.

"Wait a second, lover boy. I haven't talked to you yet." She said, pulling him from his sleeve towards the quiet part of the club. Darren looked questioningly at her while enjoying the lighting inside the place, which was a dark green tone with purple tints, the decoration was something really modern with purplish furniture and soft, dim lights that gave a very comfy atmosphere. Lea made him sit in one of the couches while she seated in front of him, and looked at him intently in the eye like expecting him to talk about something. Darren just looked puzzled at her, shrugging and surrendering to his urge to ask what was going on.

"You tell me. You were the one staring at my boy Chris the whole ride here." Lea said blatantly, crossing her legs and her arms simultaneously, like she was actually scolding Darren. At least, the boy felt that way. Darren released a heavy sigh, not ready to deal with any of this and moved a hand to pass through his curls in a frustrated kind of way. "And while we were dancing you kept just _looking._"

Lea noticed the awkwardness in Darren's body language, and dropped the mad older sister act immediately. She leaned a little over the table to pet Darren's curly head, making him look up and stare at her with sad eyes.

"Lea, if I could only know what _is_ happening. He's just haunting me, you know? Like he's taken over my whole thoughts and actions and the worst part? He's not doing _anything at all_. He's just being himself and here I am, sitting here consumed by doubts and wanting it to be just _right_ for him." He blurted out, not caring anymore about hiding it, just wanting to tell someone, just _anyone_. Lea looked at him with knowing eyes, and sighed softly while she took his hand between hers, touching his chin so he would look up to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to give it that much thought, remember that sometimes, feelings are just… inexplicable." She whispered towards him, a soft and knowing smile lighting her lips as she started to stand up and offered a hand for him to take. He gladly took it, lifting himself from the soft surface of the couch and smiling fondly at her, remembering the first time they met on set and how sweet Lea had been even though he wasn't even a regular and he didn't even have any scenes with the McKinley cast. While she was talking, nevertheless, Darren noticed a strange tingle in her eyes while she was looking at the bar where the rest of the cast were sitting. For a second, he thought she was looking at Dianna.

"Did you know about Chris, then?" Darren asked, out of curiosity while they were walking back to where their friends were seated.

"Um, yeah – He told me about it when we were wrapping up the tour… One of those nights you –um –" She paused and looked at him, somewhat apologetically. "…–That you were fooling around with your girlfriend backstage and we all gave you a little 'privacy'. He was so pissed and he had just turned 21, so he got awfully drunk with us after we finished with the performance. He was kind of, 'overly sharing.'"

Darren wanted to smack himself with a baseball bat.

"I wasn't aware of how uncomfortable it should've been for him… to be coping with the fact that I was with Maya." Darren sighed, but then they were too close to the rest of the cast so he needed to wrap up the conversation.

"Even so, Lea… You think that I didn't ruin it? That –That he'll give me the chance?"

"He certainly will, if you deserve it." She winked at him, smiling fondly and then moving towards the rest of the group, wrapping her arms around Dianna's waist and then pressing a kiss to her cheek that the other girl happily returned while smiling that gorgeous smile of hers.

He walked towards Chris, whose cheeks were already flushed because of the alcohol.

"Guys, what did you do to him?" Darren asked, mockingly looking at Chris while he sent him this goofy smile that just made him chuckle.

"I think we kind of forgot that he doesn't tolerate alcohol like we do – he's already tipsy." Mark explained, laughing a little when Chris just smiled at Darren.

"You have such pretty eyebrows." Chris muttered, wrapping his right arm around Darren's shoulders and resting his head on top of one of them, smiling sweetly and somewhat goofily.

"Oh God, this ought to be good." Darren smiled, grabbing Chris' hands and moving towards the dance floor where Amber was dancing with Chord and Heather was technically slaughtering the rest of the dancers with her moves, Naya screaming 'That's my girl!' proudly while dancing next to her.

Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist since he was taller than him, and Chris smiled a little while he wrapped his arms around Darren's shoulders, the song switching from a techno-dance one to a slow ballad right on cue.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning this part…" Darren muttered under his breath, Chris chuckling a little.

"Me neither, I thought we were going to dance separately and now we're going to look like a couple."

That last part of the sentence made Darren's heart flutter a bit, while he started to feel an urge to pull Chris closer, and he did, wrapping his waist and burying his nose in the curve of Chris' neck, which made the taller boy laugh.

"Ticklish." He whispered, while he hugged Darren a little bit closer, feeling his heart rate increase. Darren started muttering the song lyrics to his ear, making his body shiver entirely. They just stayed like that, wrapped around each other for the entirety of the song while the rest of the cast surrounded them, joining in the dance floor. The song ended and it changed abruptly to another techno song, and the two boys untangled their arms, both blushing and smiling sweetly at each other. The cast formed a circle and danced around, each member grabbing another to dance for a while with each of them, enjoying the night and ordering drinks every now and then. When they reached the 3 am limit curfew, they all had danced with each member of the cast and most of them were drunk, except for Harry, Heather, Amber and Darren, who had the task to lead their cast mates to safety, calling cabs or using each other's cars, as they were used to whenever this happened.

In the end, Heather and Harry drove Jenna, Lea, Dianna and Cory while Amber took Mark, Chord, Kevin and Naya. Darren decided to take a cab to leave Chris at his house, since he hadn't slept there the night before and he probably needed the rest. Not to mention the fact that he was positively more than tipsy, and he kept making comparisons as in why Harry Potter will always be better than Twilight and how Robert Pattinson was hit by a bus because his face was so different from when he filmed The Goblet of Fire. Darren just kept on laughing, the Chris Colfer drunk experience being more amusing than he thought it would be.

"I used to have this _gigantic_ crush on Robert. But now he just looks like a freak with bad hygiene."

"I know, Chris, I know." He chuckled, the cab driver telling them they had arrived and Darren paying for the ride while trying to grab Chris and pull him out of the cab.

"But I'm so comfy here!" Chris whined, and Darren used his whole upper body strength to pull Chris out completely and wrapped his right arm on top of his shoulder to help his balance. "Plus, you're there, so you're warm and cuddly. And you'll leave me alone in my bed."

"Chris, we have to film a couple of things and–"

"But I want to cuddle with you! We cuddled last night and it was _awesome_!"

Darren felt the heat spreading to his cheeks while he just felt like freezing right there. Yeah, he had enjoyed sleeping with Chris but he wasn't aware that Chris had enjoyed that too. Or at least, Chris' subconscious.

"O—okay." He stuttered. "But I'll have to burrow your clothes tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" Darren asked, letting Chris move by himself because he had to search for his keys inside his pockets.

"Sure. But since you're so tiny, my pants will be too long for you."

"Ha, very funny Colfer." Darren laughed, "Don't think that because you're drunk I'll let you live that one down."

"I am _so_ not drunk." Chris said nearly in a sing-song kind of voice, opening the door and letting Darren enter before him, closing the door behind him with a click.

"Okay, Mr. 'I'm not drunk'. Tell me exactly what is it that you want to do now."

"More tequila shots would be nice…" Chris answered without hesitating, and started searching through his cupboards in the kitchen, but felt Darren's hand grab his wrist softly and moving it away.

"And that's one way of telling you're kind of drunk. If you were drunk, you would be slurring, so you're just tipsy. If you were to get any drunk-er, you'll end up throwing up and having a magnificent hangover tomorrow, which will not benefit any of us. So I'm going to take care of you now, okay?" Darren gestured Chris to sit on the couch. "Where do you keep your pills?" He asked while searching through the cupboard looking for something.

"Oh, those are in the bathroom." Chris answered, sitting on the couch and starting to feel sleepy nearly immediately. "I'm kind of thirsty right now."

"I know. Give me just a second, okay? Let me look for some Tylenol and I'll get you some water." Darren looked for the pills inside Chris' medicine cabinet and smiled when he noticed a little band aids box with Disney characters printed on them.

When he got out of the bathroom Chris was sprawled on top of the couch, nearly asleep already.

"Chris, don't fall asleep here, this is your house. I'm the one who's supposed to sleep on the couch." Darren scolded him while he retrieved a glass full of water from the kitchen, making Chris move while he seated beside him in the couch, preventing him from falling asleep before he drank the pills. "Here." He offered a hand with the two white pills in it, and Chris took the glass of water and swallowed them.

"Okay. Now we're going to set you up so you can sleep comfortably." Darren felt like he was taking care of a five year old, but anyhow he was having fun. He followed Chris to the bedroom and started checking his drawers for the pajamas or sweatpants. He turned on the bedside lamp to help his search, the lamp illuminating the room alongside the streetlights.

When he found two pairs, one a little smaller than the other one, he folded them on top of Chris' bed, while he heard Chris stomping his feet towards the bathroom.

"Imma brush my teeth." He heard Chris say in a sleepy voice, and found two oversized shirts to match their sweatpants and took them out and placed them next to Chris' sweatpants, grabbing the one he was going to wear and waiting patiently for Chris to get out of the bathroom.

When Chris got out of the bathroom into the dark and dim lighted room, Darren held his breath. He was shirtless, his pale and porcelain-like skin nearly glowing in the room, making Darren's heartbeat accelerate abruptly.

"I'm going to—change. Inside the bathroom." He stammered, technically running past Chris and locking the door shut behind his back.

_Since w__hen looking at a man's chest have that effect on him?_

* * *

><p>Once he was fully dressed and had brushed his teeth with a traveling toothbrush he always carried around in his bag, he walked out of the bathroom and into Chris' bedroom once again. He found him sitting on the bed, checking something in his iPad and smiling fondly at something that was showing in the screen.<p>

"What is it?" Darren asked, noticing in that moment that Chris still didn't have a shirt on, the light from the iPad's screen reflecting on his skin. He blushed slightly but tried to act nonchalantly.

"Oh, Lea's drunken tweets just amuse me to no end." Chris replied, turning the iPad around for Darren to see. Darren came closer and looked at the screen, looking at all the typos and the exclamation marks saying that he loved each and every single one of the members of the cast. He laughed fondly as well, and then got off the bed.

"Since I see you're sleepier than tipsy now, I'll go to the couch." Darren said, moving away from the bed but stopping right in his tracks when he felt a hand come towards his and grab his wrist.

"I'm still tipsy and I want to cuddle." Chris said, faking a tipsy slurring, just because he needed this kind of reassurance tonight.

Chris was happy because of what happened the night before. He just didn't want to get too excited about things. But that little moment in the morning with Darren was amazing and sweet, and also so freaking _intimate_ he was afraid it would all just go away in the blink of an eye, because this was one of his caffeine induced dreams while he was still awake and watching Darren's silhouette in front of him.

"Come here." He just whispered in the end, when he saw Darren's conviction was fluttering a little and his arms were giving away. Darren climbed on the bed and sat beside him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were trying to focus in something else besides Chris' blonde-almost-unnoticeable chest hair and his – _ohmygod, he was totally noticing that_ – pink little cute nipples.

Chris didn't want to put a shirt on because he needed to prove some kind of point to himself. If Darren was going to accept everything that a relationship, or just _whatever the two_ may have, entailed, he was going to have to embrace the fact that Chris was a man.

And Chris wasn't aware of it, Darren was doing just that. He couldn't stop staring at Chris' chest, how white it was, how the moonlight reflected in it, how the iPad reflected in it; how it moved softly with every breath Chris would take.

Okay, he was having some problems. _Physical_ problems. He was seriously considering moving on top of Chris and kissing him down his chest, paying special attention to those little rosy nipples he was so amazed of. And the growing heat in his groin was telling him his body was encouraging him to transform the idea into an action. But he stopped himself. He wasn't going to give in to just _desiring_ Chris. He wanted something else and he knew Chris wanted that, too.

A couple of minutes passed and silence settled in. Chris left his iPad in the bedside table and moved the covers away, with a little help from Darren on the opposite side. Then they got inside the covers and snuggled a little, not daring to come close to each other so abruptly.

Chris was the one who broke the silence. "Can I hug you right now?" He asked, shyly, too softly to be heard from a distance. But Darren was lying right next to him, and he heard Chris whisper, loud and clear. He could feel his heart start to increase its pace.

"Yes, Chris. You can always hug me if you want to." He whispered back, and turned towards Chris side to face him.

He saw it then.

How Chris' soft smile was making his lips curve and how they just looked a little different because of that. How his pupils were blown because of the lack of lighting in the room, how his blue irises were hidden behind a black curtain that was so attractive and inviting. How his gorgeous pale face was being slightly brightened by the moon which was showing herself just a little bit behind Chris' curtains inside his room.

He felt it, when Chris came closer to him.

How his soft skin felt even softer than silk against his own. How warm his body heat was, how his hands were shaking just slightly because of the fact that their bodies were getting closer.

And then, he noticed how Chris' heartbeat was perfectly synchronized with his own.

"I need to kiss you right now, Chris." Darren said, without noticing the words coming out of his mouth. Without feeling any fear or hesitation, because he was feeling a flood of every single thing he felt Chris transmitted to him ever since they met. How his laughter made him feel. How his breath ghosting over his lips was making his tremble. How his eyes fluttered shut as Chris gasped ever-so-slightly and moved closer to him. Chris' limbs shaking, his lips trembling, his hands grabbing Darren tightly by his shirt without wanting to let go. That minty breath blew Darren's senses away when Chris whispered again.

"Please, do."

And that's exactly what Darren did.

* * *

><p>-insert the cockblocking keyboard here, thank you.<p>

So... you guys will leave reviews with death threats? Because I mean. Haha. I promise, the epilogue will come out as soon as next week is done. Probably between the 8-9th of July. That's when I finish Uni, and finals, and everything. (Okay, I suck at deadlines, but I'll try to wrap this up on that date)

I LOVE YOU ALL.

Review?


	7. Brick by Brick

**Final author's note:** Okay! So, here it is, ladies and gentleman! The final installment of the Brick by Brick!Verse, brought to you at 4 in the morning by me!

I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for your alerts and your favourites, I am beyond grateful for every single thing and every single email that has reached me telling me this.

But I really needed another moment to thank everyone who's taken a second of their time to review my work, and especially to some people who have left me the most amazing comments throughout the whole thing.

**MissLibertine, boredandhomealone, AweSoMeLAgain, mardie186, MissScarlett21, JustCourage, KurtCoblaine-Klainetrian, Zazoe, tazitz, PCJC24, BloodRedLust, Mme Criss.**

And I'm sorry if I didn't mention some of you, but I'm honestly tired and it's 4 in the morning. Thank you so freaking much, this is huge and amazing for me and it's been a great ride. I'm looking forward to keep writing for such a wonderful fandom.

Just as always, I want to say a huge "thank you" to my beta, **Scissormirror**, because she's awesome, and witty, and funny, and talented, and one of my best friends. I love you and everything you choose to be.

Well, without further ado, I'll leave you with the last installment of the series. I hope you enjoy and, happy reading!

**I should warn you, this might get a little... steamy and heated at some point. You've been warned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7:<strong> _Brick by Brick_

Their lips crashed in a way that was between needy and soft, like it was what the two of them had wanted to do since they had met. In a way, that was true; or at least for Chris who had to endure a _one-sided crush _on Darren since he had met him for the first time in Ryan's office.

But that didn't matter right now. Ever since the Payley fest, Chris thought that nothing that happened between them had any significant meaning to Darren; he thought that Darren always did everything "just for fun" just because he was the nice guy that hung out with everyone and liked everyone, and everyone, naturally, liked him back.

And now that same boy who seemed so careless, so distant, and so _unreachable_ and_ far away to him_ was the one who was grabbing Chris by his arms like he was afraid he would go out running because they were kissing.

Darren kept a tight grip on Chris' arms, because of his shirtless torso and thinking about _boundaries_ that he just wasn't sure he was entitled to cross by touching his white skin, even though he was _aching_ for it ever since their lips met. But then when Chris grabbed him by the wrist and moved his hand down his back Darren _lost_ it, shifting closer to Chris on top of the bed and situating his hand just in the small of Chris' back, loving the feeling of those little probably blonde hairs that were there and caressing his skin like he wanted to do.

Then Chris decided to deepen the kiss by licking Darren's lower lip, just softly, and Darren literally _moaned_ inside his mouth and parted his lips to grant him permission to glide his tongue inside his mouth, both swirling and dancing with each other. Chris was sure he was moaning too, but he was trying not to be too obvious, even though Darren's body kept pulling him closer and closer until their limbs just became a tangled mess, Darren's hands one on the small of Chris' back and the other one was caressing his cheek, and Chris was grabbing Darren tightly by both sides of his shirt. Their legs started to touch each other until Chris moved slightly so he could glide one over Darren's, and then he felt the pressure of one of Darren's knees between his legs and he released a moan so high pitched, it made Darren wonder if he had hurt him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Darren asked with his breath uneven, panting slightly.

"N—no. It's just that…" Chris was absolutely sure that if they kept going, he was never going to be able to tell Darren everything he wanted, but everything felt so _good_ and Darren's skin was so hot against his naked chest. But he had to tell him first. He had to get his point across before diving in too fast.

"I'm just…" He muttered, feelings his cheeks blush intensely and Darren shifted a little bit more towards him to envelop his body in a tight embrace.

"Overwhelmed. I was going too fast, wasn't I?" Darren asked, petting Chris' hair and loving the feeling because he had the softest hair he had ever touched in his life.

"No, well, it's not that." Chris replied, moving away just in order to watch Darren's eyes beneath the moonlight that was gliding inside the room through the windows. "It's just that… Darren, can I be really honest with you?"

"Alright, shoot." Darren said without a hint of hesitation and broke the embrace, but Chris whined a little under his breath and grabbed one of his hands to place it on top of his hip. Darren took it as a permission to caress the soft skin there with his thumb and so he did, making circles over it. Chris felt a shiver running down his spine when he felt the slightly calloused touch of Darren's finger on his skin, and continued.

"I've liked you since… _ever._ I am a huge fan of your work, AVPM and all that… And of course I've found you attractive since I first laid eyes on you. I prefer your short hair right now, though, but that's beyond the point." Chris heard Darren giggle under his breath and his grip on his hip tightening as he continued. "I tried to avoid you and not getting too involved. When you first brought Maya to the studio I felt that it was my duty to forget you and completely get over you. But… well. You're kind of difficult to ignore with your flamboyant ways and your – those things you do. And you grabbed a hold of my heart and refused to let go. But I still was in denial the whole time, or, you know, just thinking about boundaries. And Maya was in the middle of it all and I really, _really tried_ to not to get between you two. So I need to apologize. Because I did. I ended up getting in the middle of your relationship with a girl you've known even before you knew me. And I'm sorry, Darren."

Darren moved a hand to Chris' cheek and caressed him softly. "You don't have to apologize. Honestly, you just _don't_. Maya… Maya was me, being _safe_. Being stuck in the same place for four years, and God knows how longer just because she decided to break it off every two weeks. Maya is a person I know from way back, and she's just… kind of always there, you know? Kind of… being back somewhere you know. But she never really liked me; we were together because we both felt the same way." He made a pause to exhale a big amount of air and continued. "She liked what I was becoming and she decided to stay even if she hated long-distance relationships, something she told me in college. It meant… free passes to mostly prestigious events, like Charlene's concerts… She even liked Glee so the fact that she got to be on set and meet Cory and Mark and… well, everyone." He let out a long sigh. "She was pretty much using me."

Chris smiled bitterly at Darren, because he knew all along and didn't want to comment on it as he was sure he was always overstepping. "I thought that after the last time, you would open your eyes and… probably see how things were not _okay_ anymore." He muttered instead, smiling a little even though what he said next wasn't a happy thing. "When I saw you get back to her… that's when things started to get complicated." He laughed then, and Darren decided to interrupt.

"I know; it must have been hard for you. And I'm sorry. I just… never quite got around to actually giving myself time to think about my feelings for you. But that kiss…" Darren licked his lips just after that phrase and Chris felt a jolt in his spine. "It was kind of a revelation. Everything just… made sense. And I want _you_. Not what you represent or whatever excuse. I want you for _you_, because you like Harry Potter, because you are addicted to diet coke, because…"

"Shut up and let's kiss, please."

"Yeah, okay." Darren moved smoothly towards Chris while the younger man whimpered a little as he felt the grip on his hip get tighter, and then he moved towards the center of the bed and felt Darren move swiftly on top of him, smiling a wicked smile.

"Since you asked so _nicely._"

Chris moaned as Darren literally _dived _towards his mouth, Darren's hands moving smoothly through Chris' hair, pulling at it slightly making Chris groan inside the kiss and thrust his hips upwards to meet Darren's involuntarily. When he heard the strangled moan the other man let out from his lips, he shamelessly moved his hips again; generating friction and making him notice how hard Darren was. He smirked slightly when they moved away from each other to breathe.

"That was unexpected." He heard Darren pant, while his shoulders moved up and down with his erratic breathing.

"That's what happens when you tease me like that." Chris retorted, the smirk not leaving his face, making Darren shiver. In a second, their positions changed and now it was Chris who was straddling Darren against the mattress, his hands grabbing the other man's wrists strongly.

"We should make up for the time we wasted talking, shouldn't we?" Chris asked, Darren nodding fervently and his eyes fluttering shut when he felt Chris lowering his hips to meet Darren's in a needy thrust. As Chris moved his hips, he kissed down Darren's neck while his hands released the other man's wrists in order to remove his shirt, sliding it above his shoulders and his head, throwing it over his back not caring where it landed, just focused in kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.

He took a moment to look, though. He took a couple of seconds to completely enjoy what was in front of him; the tanned skin, the chest hair, the chiseled hipbones; all of it completely in display for him to enjoy. He licked his lips unconsciously and Darren whimpered beneath him at the gesture, moving his hands on Chris' upper back and caressing him there, feeling the lightly built muscles and enjoying the view in display for him as well. The moonlight was lighting all of Chris' pale skin, he was nearly glowing and Darren couldn't quite believe he didn't notice how beautiful Chris truly was until this point; until he reached a point of desperate need in which his body was shouting out he was a moron for not kissing him sooner and getting rid of the leech that was Maya in the first place.

"I want you so bad." Darren heard himself whisper, when they both made eye contact and everything felt so heavy and intense around them. Both of them were panting and trying to even their breathing, like they were exhausted but nothing had happened. They were just drinking each other in, like it was meant to be from the start, enjoying each other's company.

"I want you too." Chris muttered, returning to his previous position to kiss Darren's collarbones.

That night, both of them took the time to explore each other's bodies. Darren was delighted to kiss, lick and mark Chris' torso as long as the night let him, and Chris was fine with letting him do that as long as Darren granted him permission to do the same to him later. They both shared sweet nothings between shivering breaths and lingering kisses in the dark, and when it got too heavy and they noticed everything was falling into place, they held each other tightly until they couldn't bare it anymore, panting and moaning and feeling everything quite so intensely.

They were both so overwhelmed with sensations that even after their climax, they kept touching each other softly, feeling the skin and the sweat, and letting out little whimpers and laughs and giggles because _this was happening_ and it wasn't a dream at all.

They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, with a little smile lingering on top of their mouths because everything turned out better than they had expected.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chris Colfer woke up with a warm feeling spreading across his chest. He felt lightheaded, accomplished, with a minor headache but, overall, his head just whirled around one thing: He felt happy. It could've been better if Darren were right there in bed with him.<p>

But Darren wasn't.

For a minute he just laid there, still and relaxed. But when he realized that Darren wasn't in the bed with him he felt panic starting to build up inside his chest because, what if it everything had been an alcohol-induced dream? What if he had been tipsy and arrived home and just fantasized the whole Darren thing? He was indeed tipsy the night before, and he had those kind of dreams about Darren quite often ever since their kiss in Chris' trailer. He suppressed a sob when he sat up in the bed, but then he released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he noticed that the pillow that was resting beside him had the form of a head that obviously had slept there. Then he took in the whole sight, and smiled a little, his heartbeat starting to get even when he saw the covers sprung into his side of the bed, and a shirt lingering in the corner of the bed, threatening to fall down at any moment. It had been the shirt he gave Darren the night before to sleep in. It was the one Chris personally removed.

It hadn't been a dream, at least. He smiled softly and laid down once again, grabbing the pillow where Darren had rested the night before and briefly moved it towards his nose to breathe it in. It smelled like him, like that intoxicating perfume that was impregnated on his skin. He hugged the pillow tightly and moved his legs happily, noticing how the whole room smelled like Darren. He couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Chris? Are you awake?" He heard Darren's sing-song voice coming from the kitchen and released the pillow somewhat reluctantly while he stepped out of the bed.

"Yes!" He replied, looking for his sweatpants that had been forgotten the night before between kisses and touches and moans; finding Darren's lying next to his on the floor. He flushed slightly and stood up, watching the other man's figure enter the bedroom, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and an apron. He felt a jolt of heat spreading down his chest and repressed a moan.

"I was making breakfast." Darren said, smiling somewhat goofily at Chris, Darren's hair was standing up at the strangest places, making Chris aware that it was a sight he could never get tired of. "I had a hard time finding actual food in here but I made some toast and you had some marmalade and cheese and everything else… Well. Give me a second, will you?" He said, turning around and Chris widened his eyes at how perfectly tight those boxer briefs were and decided to put on his sweatpants and sit on top of the bed if he wanted to hide how hard it had made him to see Darren's behind. He waited sitting a couple of minutes, cooling himself off by thinking in other things like work and annoying phone calls or emails.

"_Bonjour, good day, how's your family_?" He heard Darren sing, while he entered the bedroom with a platter on his hands with two plates and glasses, placing the glasses in the bedside table and sitting carefully with the platter on top of his legs ushering Chris to grab his plate and eat.

"Breakfast in bed?" Chris asked, looking a little bewildered at how attentive Darren was being with him that morning, and of course, that apron was a great distraction for his usual train of thought.

"How's that for romance, Kurt?" Darren smiled, winking at him and putting on a cocky smirk that made Chris chuckle.

"Stop making me laugh or I'll spit all my juice over you." Chris whined, eating his toast with marmalade and taking a sip from his juice with the other hand. Darren smiled at him warmly. "And you've got to stop with this character bleed thing. I hope this is not just a phase or an experiment of yours just to see how much I am like Kurt or something."

Darren almost seemed wounded but he knew Chris was joking, so he followed along. "Did you know I have the hugest kink for tight pants? Because I kind of do…" The saucy comment slipped from his lips without a filter and Chris' face reddened almost so much that it seemed purple.

"You… do?" He replied, coughing because a piece of his bread tried to go down the wrong pipe. "Because I could wear tighter pants if that suits your—" He coughed again and punched his chest feeling the air entering his lungs properly once again. "Fancy."

"Chris, I'm joking, you know?" Darren said, smiling and laughing about how funny it seemed to embarrass Chris. "If you were to spit your juice over me you'll have to clean it up, by the way."

"DARREN!" He exclaimed, feeling another piece of bread trying to obstruct his air conducts while the shorter man laughed loudly, feelings his cheek flush but, it was so _easy_ to make Chris flustered. It was amazing, and taking in account the fact that was Chris the one who was more aggressive in the intimate stuff, him being shy out of that context was hilarious.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to eat while you're making fun of me, thank you very much." Chris muttered, with his rosy cheeks and Darren sat straight, smiling at him.

"All right, I'll let you eat and then we can kiss for a while before going to the set."

"Darren! Shut up!" Chris exclaimed again, trying to eat in peace while Darren made puppy eyes at him, asking in the sweetest voice.

"You'll kiss me anyway if I don't?"

"…Yes." Chris replied, helplessly smiling. Darren was acting like a five year old but that was one of the things that had made him feel so fond of him since the first time.

"That's fine with me, then." Darren ate one of his toasts rather quickly grabbing another one. "I like your kisses and I can't stop telling you how much I want you to kiss me."

"Shut up and eat. I want to kiss you already and if you don't finish this in the next five minutes I won't kiss you."

Darren shut up and finished his breakfast in silence faster than ever.

"I like Kurt's pants but I prefer yours better." Darren said when he leaned in to touch Chris' cheek with his nose waiting for him to turn around and kiss him.

"You're not getting any kisses from me today, Criss." Chris smirked, kissing Darren anyway; because he could.

* * *

><p>In the next hours they showered together, went out for lunch and decided to stroll around the city while they waited for the nightfall to go to the studio. Blaine and Kurt's scene would be filmed at night so they weren't feeling any rush. Once they had entered some libraries and got back to Chris' house Darren sat on the couch and made a gesture for Chris to sit with him, wrapping his arm around Chris' waist once they were close together.<p>

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you since the sleepwalking incident." Darren whispered in Chris' ear, holding him tighter. "And I hope it doesn't sound crazy or anything."

"You can tell me anything, Darren. I'm your friend." He heard Chris whisper, but he felt Chris' heartbeat get a little bit faster and he felt his heart clench.

"It's nothing bad, you know. So you don't need to get scared every time I tell you I have to… tell you something." He smiled and placed a kiss on the back of Chris' neck, hearing him chuckle.

"I'm sorry; this is just so… surreal." Chris muttered, grabbing Darren's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Let me finish, okay?" Darren whispered softly, now petting Chris' hair with his free hand. "I know you sleepwalk quite a lot, and it happens whenever you're under some kind of stress. I also have heard that sleepwalkers tend to stop if they sleep with someone who holds them still at night. I know this might be soon but… I have seen how we _work_ together, Chris. And I've been doing some thinking." He made a pause to make Chris look at him in the eye while he caressed Chris' cheek. "I want to move in with you."

Chris gasped. He wasn't expecting this one, not at all. But his heart sped up at the idea of waking up each morning next to Darren, helping him move in, even re-decorating his apartment… and Darren was a great cook and that made up for his obvious lack of cooking skills. They _did _work quite well together and Darren could actually be helpful with his sleepwalking issues… He blinked twice and exclaimed:

"Oh my God, Darren. I never thought you would… Yes! Yes, yes, please. Yes."

And they hugged so tightly Darren thought Chris was going to break his ribcage.

* * *

><p>They were kissing again. Their faces were heated and they were looking at each other with raw emotion, feeling heat and sweat and the echo of their breathings. Like there was no-one else in the room, like there was no-one else in the world. Darren moved and kissed at Chris' collarbone and heard a whimper come out of his lover's mouth, not resisting the urge to kiss him fiercely, nearly devouring him.<p>

The lights were burning their skin and the cameras were rolling, but there was only one truth, and it wasn't what Brad had expected at all, because the scene… well. The scene was going to get edited and retouched a lot. What he was witnessing was a passion he had never seen in his life. He even felt his face starting to blush; because everything Darren and Chris were doing on that bed felt so intimate he was ashamed that he was interrupting something.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. You don't even know."

He heard their whispers in the right cue and told silently the cameramen to stop rolling. But Darren and Chris didn't stop; they were still kissing and touching each other, bare-chested, on top of Kurt's bed.

"Okay guys, I think we can call it a wrap for the day." Brad whispered to the rest of the crew, who were silently leaving and whispering at each other, dazed at the scene they were witnessing.

A few more minutes passed and they decided to look around. There was a cleaning lady that was wiping off dirt of the ground with her broomstick, but there was no-one else of the crew nowhere to be found. They both bushed in an intense red color and smiled at each other, like two kids who had caused a ruckus.

"I'm starting to move my things today, you know." Darren said, once they got off the bed and went over to wardrobe to retrieve their clothes.

"I'm fine with that." Chris replied, offering his hand to Darren in order to tangle their fingers together in a firm grasp.

"We can make this work, you know. How do you build a house in the first place?" Darren said, the smile gleaming in his eyes.

"I guess it's brick by brick, isn't it? Little by little." Chris replied, feeling lightheaded and just _happy. _

Darren felt a vibration in his pocket and retrieved the device with frown eyebrows. The screen was glowing with the sign of a phone call and a picture of a girl showed in the caller ID. The name was Maya.

"I'm getting a new cell phone number tomorrow." He said, pressing the red button to end the call and stuffing the phone inside his pocket without ever letting go of Chris' hand.

"Yes, you do that." Chris replied, laughing, because he had seen it coming from the beginning, because that was so _like her_.

But this time, Darren didn't have the need to be _safe _anymore. To excuse himself into a life made out of routine and feeling like he owed her something. This was his turn to be happy.

And Chris was going to do his best just to make him happy in any way he could.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p>I will never thank you guys enough. So, again: THANK YOU.<p>

_**Your reviews will brighten my life!  
><strong>_


End file.
